


More Than Gold

by GumbaBunny



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Magic, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumbaBunny/pseuds/GumbaBunny
Summary: Jake is the prince for his father’s kingdom, trapped in the castle. His maid, and surrogate mother, Claudette sneaks him out one night. When he meets Michael, his life changes completely.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 24
Kudos: 62





	1. The Start

The world is ruled by many factors. Some call them “good” and “bad”, while others say nothing rules the world. However, there are facts one can not ignore. There will always be hierarchy, pain, evil, and magic. 

One man, their name lost in time and possibly as old as magic itself, calls themself The Entity, who is the master of dark magic. They are the force of the east, ever power hungry to rule the world and doing anything it could to do so. 

Then, there was the west, which was full of freedom and good magic. However, the hierarchy was still a heavy presence. Magic in the west was very uncommon, only taught to special soldiers, priests, or anyone of power to fight the east. Anything that lived here was avoiding the east, because everything wanted freedom. 

Freedom was at the core of everything in life. The will to do anything it wanted. That freedom could be for good or bad, but it also dictated how strong ones magic was. 

Jake did not have such freedom. 

Since he was born, his family dictated everything he did. The moment he could think for himself, which came at an early age, he did anything to get away from them. 

At five years of age, Jake understood that he was important, but he didn’t like it. He always had people, maids and others taking care of him all of the time. 

He was a troublemaker. Jake would wake up, and get dressed himself. He hated when the maids or butlers dressed him. If they insisted they had to, he would rip his clothes, making them unwearable. 

Jake knew why they insisted, even when so young. His father wanted him to behave perfectly, and be princely. He was far from that, and only acted how his father wanted when he had to. If he didn’t he would be punished. 

He was friends with the workers, not just because they were the only people he saw, but because he enjoyed talking to them. His family always talked serious, but the maids and butlers always talked to him about the outside world, their lives, everything. 

Jake learned that life was not always good from them. That he was lucky, and they worked so they could live. He tried to make their lives easier, and if they were sitting down or taking a break, he never told on them. 

They snuck him treats, like food Jake was forbidden to eat like chocolate. He would sneak them gold if he could, but never did it often since his family would get suspicious. 

His main made was a lovely woman named Claudette. He often listen to her stories of Meg, who lived in the town nearby. Meg always did silly, outlandish things, so there was almost a new story about her a day. He looked forward to hearing about her. Claudette was like a surrogate mother to him, too. 

She was the one who told him about the suffering outside, the evil king before his sorcerer did, and everything else. She brought him things from outside he never got to see, but it was mainly “peasant” things. Jake thought they were smart. 

One was a lightweight metal watering can. While it was an odd object to show a caged in prince, he enjoyed seeing something he would otherwise never really view. 

Claudette told him about farming and where food came from that day, taking him out to the garden he was forbidden from and sneaking around. It was fun. He watered plants like a Yukiona, which was a magical healing herb. Jake really liked farming. 

He loved freedom. It was all Jake wanted. He was always stuck in the castle, seeing the workers day in day out. He hated his elder brother, since he always did everything to please his father. 

At age seven, his father paid for a top sorcerer to trail Jake to start learning magic. The first few months were boring, just learning the history and why its important. 

Jake liked magic, though. His first spell was making a wilted flower healthy again. It was amazing, watching it in real time stand up. The fact he could do this, and much more with practice, made him interested. 

With nothing to do except explore the almost never ending castle he lived in for years, he began to speed read through every magic book he was given. If he wasn’t on a rare adventure with Claduette to the garden, he had his nose in a book and reading. 

Jake also learned he should hide his magical abilities. If he feigned not being strong at magic, he could get away with so much more things, and could possibly escape a lot more from the castle he was held hostage in. 

The sorcerer, who’s name was Dwight, was always skittish and trying anything to help Jake get better. Dwight thought he was only at a beginners level, when he was most likely mediocre. 

He didn’t dislike Dwight, but sometimes he was a doofus. Sometimes he would fall, or drop things, and was always looking over his shoulder. 

“Why are you always scared?” Jake asked him one day. The question caught the older man off guard. He had never met a seven year old who wanted to know this, let alone a Prince. 

“If I let my guard down at any point, a dark magic user could sneak in.” Jake wanted to roll his eyes, but that was a real threat. The young prince nodded. Dwight spoke up again. “I always see you reading books about magic. Can you not do any spells?” Jake gave him a shrug. “I guess I don’t have a lot of power.”

Dwight stared at him, unbelieving. Jake knew Dwight knew he had a lot of power, but he did not trust the sorcerer to tell his father. Dwight was the kind of guy to always do the right thing, especially for the person who was paying him. 

“Just act like your making progress to keep your father happy.” Dwight said under his breath, as though his father was listening into their conversation at that very moment. 

Jake didn’t reply and kept reading. Every month he had to show his father what he learned. Every month his father was angry he wasn’t as good as his brother had been at that level. He couldn’t tell Jake to practice more, since he was already asking for books, long before his father would command him to “study more”. 

Dwight had to explain to him some people just had less power than others, lying right though his teeth. Jake didn’t even know he could lie. 

By the time he was eight, he knew how to do a lot. Not anywhere near his brother, but looking at the records and guessing what all he knew, he long passed his brother at the same age. 

Jake let himself soak in the feeling of knowing he was better at his brother than something for once. Running, playing, being Princly, fighting, anything at all, his brother was better at it than him. 

He woke up on his birthday, dreading today. Birthdays were always extravagant, overly so. He knew most people’s birthdays nothing ever happened. For Claudette, Meg would make her a flower crown for her birthday. Jake got a party, unlimited food, people, music, everything. 

He wished he could just go with Claudette to meet Meg and get a flower crown and maybe a slice of bread for his birthday. Claudette made the best bread. 

Jake heard a knock at the door, knowing it was his friend. He hopped off of his overly fluffy bed and walked to his wardrobe, slipping on a weird suit. He only wore it when he needed to please his father. If he put anything else on he was punished and forced to put on something worse, so he learned quickly to just suck it up. 

He opened the door and looked up at the woman, smiling softly. “Good morning, my prince.” She teased him and ruffled his hair. Jake pouted and pushed her hand away. 

“Its itchy. Do I have to wear this all day?”

“Yes. Its only for today.” Claudette walked inside and went to a vanity, seeing herself and Jake in the large mirror. She picked up a comb, and Jake instantly got into a fighting position. 

“No! I put the stupid suit on!” Claudette knew this was going to happen. She was the only one who could ‘tame’ the prince. “It’s either my wrath, or your fathers.”

Jake paused, weighing the options. Be confined to his room after his party for a week, or be bored for a week since Claudette would not speak to him as her punishment. 

“.. let me do it. I’ll let you finish.” Jake gave in, walking over and taking the comb from her as though it was a knife. She chuckled softly. “I have never seen any boy hate a comb so much.”

Jake ignored the comment, and looked at himself in the mirror. He liked his hair how it was, and despised it being combed. Jake fixed up his hair, comb almost getting stuck in the knots and tangles. 

Claudette took it and helped him, Jake glaring at her through the mirror. “I don’t want to do anything today. I hate parties.”

The older woman hummed, thinking. “What if.. if you do good today, tomorrow I will sneak you out and take you to my house to meet Meg?”

This got Jake’s mood to soar. “Really!?” He looked up at her, making Claudette have to stop combing. She gave him a small nod. “Yes!!” Jake bounced around, smiling like a maniac. Getting him to smile was already hard, but this was insane. Seeing him happy made her happy. 

“You have to be good though! Promise?” Jake nodded and hugged her tightly. “I will. Will you stay by my side today?” He hated socializing, mainly because he wasn’t used to it. Either he got next to nothing, or an overwhelming amount of people giving him attention. 

He hated it, so he typically kept to himself. Jake knew important people from other kingdoms would be showing up with gifts that he would never use. He had to do the same for other kingdoms, but that wasn’t until years later since his father was too stuck up to let him out of the castle yet. 

Claudette nodded. “Yes.” She smiled and walked out into the hallway, guiding Jake downstairs to the banquet hall. He saw almost every worker working today, and felt bad. They had to do extra work just because he was born today. It was worse on any of his other family members, though. Jake was the least important. When it was his father’s birthday, Jake could not find anywhere to be alone except his hellhole room. 

He sat down and stared at the plate, sighing. Looking around he didn’t see his family, but saw only everyone working hard to set up. Jake never saw them eat during parties. Only the guests. It pissed him off. Claudette tried to hide the fact she was hungry, but he knew. 

Jake got up and grabbed several plates, placing them on the table. Claudette gave him a confused look. “What are you doing?”

“I’m eating breakfast.” Jake gave her a sly smile as he made almost 20 plates full of food. “Wow I cant possibly eat all of this.” Jake let out a sarcastic sigh. “Only if someone could help me eat it all.” 

Claudette caught on instantly and almost laughed. She had let slip sometimes they ate whatever left over food there was from anytime they ate. 

The workers around him were all smiling, and silently thanking him as they took the “wasted” plates to the kitchen. Jake grabbed two plain biscuits and ate one while walking back over to Claudette. He gave her the other one as he ate the rest, making sure not to get any crumbs on the ground. If there was, he knew someone had to clean it. 

“Jake if your father finds out-“ “He won’t.” Jake shrugged. Then, his brother appeared with a glare. It was no secret the elder disliked the younger. Jake’s smile and whole mood turned sour almost like a switch. “Good morning.” Jake muttered to his brother. 

“I hope you know I hate today.” “As do I.” Jake snapped back. “It would be better if you weren’t there anyway.”

His brother, Paul, glared hard. A grape smacked Jake’s face hard, and fell to the floor. “Hey, father said you’re not allowed to use magic during parties.”

“And you’re going to stop me?” Paul smirked. “Who’s he gonna believe, me or you?” Jake crossed his arms and sighed. “You’re mean.” Paul, who was sixteen, walked over to Jake and rolled his eyes. “Great insult, birthday boy.”

Jake stuck his tongue out at him and went over to Claudette. “Maid, take me somewhere else.” He had to act like ‘that’ around her, and she understood he hated it. Jake respected her more than his own parents. Claudette guided him away, to the main room the party would be held in. His father and mother wouldn’t be there, which he was happy about, but his brother would. It he did anything stupid, his brother would tell their parents. 

He sighed to himself, just wanting the day to be over. Everyone would enter at 12 and leave around 10. 10 hours of suffering. Jake glared daggers at his throne he had to sit in. He would also be expected to talk to and thank everyone. 

Jake wanted to puke. Claudette put a hand on his back. “It will be okay.” She tried to reassure him. “No it wont. I-“ Jake got an idea that sparked from what he did for the servants earlier. “I want to have an open party! People from the town can come in and eat!”

She gave him a weary look. “Your father will disagree..” “They can.. uh.. stay just in the banquet room?” Claudette shook her head. “You are too nice, Jake, but we can’t do that.” Jake crossed his arms and sighed. “I want to meet people. Not these rich assholes.”

“We will tomorrow, I promise.” Jake looked up at her for a moment and she could see the happiness return to his eyes. “We are?”

“Yes. We have a neighborhood of people. We are all very close to one another- I could host a small party with Meg so you can meet other boys your age.”

Other boys his age that weren’t rich assholes? Hell yes. “W-would you do that? For me? Is that too much?” Claudette shook her head, almost laughing. Though the boy had everything he could want with money, he wanted things one couldn’t get with it, like true family and friends and freedom. She would gladly do this for him.

“It isn’t trouble for me. We all band together sometimes to host a rare party.” Jake hugged her tightly again. “I will be good tonight if I can do that tomorrow!”

“Yes. We will have to disguise you though, a bit.” No one really knew what Jake looked like since he couldn’t leave, but a very clean boy that appeared in extravagant clothing would raise eyebrows. “Okay!” He didn’t even give it another thought before stepping back, inhaling, and going into his ‘prince’ mode he put on for public display. 

Claudette almost snorted, he looked funny being so serious. The party started soon after, and guests arriving in carriages walked up to the main room. Jake greeted them, thanking them for coming as some servants took their gifts and placed them in a pile. 

There were almost 60 people there, a lot, but not as much as his brother or parents. Most were adults, priests or personal servants coming for the kings and queens, or looking after a prince or princess. Jake loathed dancing. Lessons were awful and he wanted to die every time he heard any music coming from the orchestra, but it was good music! He loved how they played, it just meant he would have to dance. 

By the time it hit 10 pm Jake was ready to shove everyone out the doors. Most kingdoms were an hour or two away. Those who left earlier lived almost 5 hours. When everyone was gone, Jake flopped on the floor, not caring about anything else. He was exhausted from dancing, putting on that act, and thinking about his every move. 

Claudette stood over him, hands on her hips. “Jake you have to take a bath.”

“Let me sleep.”

“Bath!”

“Sleep.” 

Jake got up though, knowing Claudette was about to yank his ear. He apologized to the workers about the mess the party caused, and told them they could eat what was left. He always had to give them permission, it felt. Jake would donate the gifts to them later. He trudged behind Claudette, yawning. 

Once in the stupidly big bathroom, he about ripped the itchy stupid looking suit off. Claudette helped him take it off after she prepared the bath for him. “Thank you.” Jake mumbled tiredly, about his clothes and the bath. “Aren’t you tired?”

“I am, but this is my job.” Jake gave her a frown before she turned around so he could finish undressing himself. He sat in the warm tub for a few minutes, but knew the longer he stayed the more tired Claudette would be. He washed himself quickly but carefully and drained it. 

“I’m excited about tomorrow.” Jake said happily, the bath and promise of actually leaving the castle for once waking him up. He had learned a cloaking spell recently, and had tried it out multiple times, each with growing success. 

It didn’t work against Dwight, who commented that he was an expert, but that he was doing amazing for only one year into magic. Especially since cloaking was at age 15. The moment Paul learned it he instantly did everything to piss Jake off. 

He dried and clothed himself before hugging Claudette again. “Thank you. I’m sorry you stayed so late.” “You need to stop apologizing, Jake.” She ruffled his damp hair, and tucked him into his bed. “Good night.” Jake felt her kiss his forehead and he smiled. “Good night. Sleep tight. Don’t let the bed bugs bite!” Jake called out as she blew out the candles in his room. 

The candles were enchanted to never run out, burn down, melt, or be too dim. They could be relit by just touching them. Jake learned about “real” candles, and had given every servant as many as the magical ones as he could, which apparently saved them so much money. 

Jake fell asleep, his body too tired to stay awake. He woke up to Claudette shaking him. Jake closed his mouth, apparently drooling, and looked up at her as his memories kicked into gear. Jake bolted up and was about to speak, when a hand was over his mouth. “Shh! We have to be quiet. Write a note that Dwight is trying a new magical tactic and will take all day.”

Dwight was in on this too? He’d have to thank him later. Jake nodded and pulled out a paper and quickly wrote that he was busy all day with Dwight, learning a hard magical spell that he was sure would impress his father, before darting back over to Claudette. “Okay!”

“Put these on.” She handed him clothes he had never seen before. “You’re going to see a really different world.” She ruffled his hair. “Don’t be upset by what you see, okay?”

Jake bit his lip. The clothes were almost the opposite of what he was wearing. Full of holes, bad fabric, hand made on a broken sewing machine most likely. He looked at the stitch work and smiled. The person who made it was clearly trying, though. He put them on. “This is better than that suit.”

Claudette laughed hard and shook her head. “That’s good, I think. Use that cloaking spell and follow me.” Jake nodded and paused, closing his eyes. It was a hard spell, and he had to concentrate, but he could feel his fingertips tingling. 

The cloaking spell made him appear invisible, but if he stopped concentrating he could reappear, or if he bumped into an object, he could ruin the spell. Claudette made a noise, so he guessed it worked. He could never tell, since he could still see himself. 

“Alright. Lets go.” She turned around and left, walking quickly since she knew Jake was probably shaking with excitement. It was early, so early it was still dark outside with the sun just peaking up. The nighttime dew was still in the grass, and pathways of where people walked were etched in them that would soon vanish. 

Jake grabbed onto her dress and kept following quickly. He was worried he wouldsee anyone of his family, but it was far too early for that. His heart was hammering when he reached the gate. The gatekeeper, armed with a sword and heavy gear that knew magic, looked at her with a nod and opened the door. 

Jake almost died when he spoke. “Be safe, Prince!” He clamped onto his concentration. He wasn’t out just yet. How many people did Claudette rope in to help him? He wanted to cry, she was so nice. 

After a few minutes, he dropped the magic and giggled. “Oh my god.” Jake looked around at the trees and the pathways. “I’m going to DIE!!” Claudette chuckled. “Ok, ok. Go roll around in the dirt.”

“SERIOUSLY??” Jake had ALWAYS wanted to do that, but his father hated if he had even a speck of dirt visible. He instantly flopped on the dirt path and rolled onto his back, giggling. “Father cant stop me now!”

Claudette was shaking her head, muttering about how ‘boys will be boys!’ Jake got up a moment later. “Lets run!”

“I’m in a dress, sweetie. I can’t. You’ll be running all day though.”

“I will?”

“Yes. The boys really like to play games and rough house. Try not to get a bruise though.” 

Jake stuck his tongue out at her playfully. “No promises.” The father they walked, the more he saw. He saw people in carriages or just walking carrying bags to the castle. Most waved and smiled at him, but did a double take. Claudette gave them a knowing look to be ‘hush hush’ about it. 

All of the workers loved Jake, so they would. Most knew about his situation, but if they didn’t, they knew he gave them stuff or food or nice words to them. 

Jake saw the town up ahead and was in awe. He saw houses, people, animals, everything bustling around doing their own thing. Being free. He made a noise similar to a squeal and was visibly shaking. 

Claudette grabbed his hand before he could get lost in the crowd, and walked the long way to her house so he could take in the sights and sounds of something he had never experienced before. Jake saw a house with flowers upon flowers growing around it and in pots. “That’s your house!” 

She nodded and squeezed his hand. “Yep. How’d you know?” “The flowers. They are so pretty!” Jake let go of her hand and crouched low to the ground to look at a flower he hadn’t seen before. It was small and white in bunches. 

He was about to ask what flower it was when he heard a scream of joy. “OH MY GOD!” It was a new voice, one he had imagined in his head. Meg. 

He looked up to see a blond haired woman wearing braids and the biggest smile. She looked exactly how he imagined, and was prettier, too. She ran up to him and squeezed him so hard he couldn’t breath. “M-meg!” Jake hugged back and giggled. 

“You’re even more adorable than I thought!” She picked him up and almost shook him. “A-and you’re prettier!” That earned him a blush. 

Claudette walked over. “Don’t hurt the boy! We have to give him another name, too.” Jake was set down, giggling. “Oh? Like bob?” “You’re going to be coming over here often so choose a name you like.”

Jake almost died, again. Coming here again? Yes. “Okay. Why can’t I just be ‘Jake’?” “Because everyone knows the prince’s name.” He made an ‘oh’ with his mouth and hummed. “Bob.”

“Alright he can’t think of a name. Meg?”

Meg stared at Jake, putting her finger on her chin and humming, going into deep thought. “Evan?”

Jake shook his head. “No. That’s weird! Let me just keep my name.”

Claudette stared at him for a long moment before sighing. “Fine. Don’t tell anyone who you are. It could be dangerous, ok?” Jake nodded and bowed. “Yes mam!”

Meg died. “He is precious.” She whispered. “Can he be our son?” Claudette blushed madly, but didn’t reply. Jake walked over to their house, which was made of wood, stone, and mud. He waited on the two women, not wanting to be rude and walking in without asking. 

Claudette walked over and opened the door. The entire house was smaller than his bedroom. He loved it, and explored the new home. Jake was interested in the kitchen the most, looking at what kinds of food they had. “Can I help make bread?”

“I think you’ll be too busy playing to want to.” “Can I one day then?” He got a nod, so he smiled. “Okay! When can I meet the others?”

“We can go over there now actually. They have morning duties, but they should be done by now.” Jake nodded and went outside again, mainly because he could. For once he was outside of his prison, and free. “Can I walk around?” “Yes! But stay 50 paces max!” “Okay!” Jake called out, instantly running to the 50 paces limit and looking around. He could see houses similar to Claudettes down the pathway, horses, cats, dogs, farms, everything. It was wonderful. 

Jake spotted someone his age a few feet out of his limit, and waved to him excitedly. The boy was wearing even dingier clothing than him that didn’t fit him properly, and had semi long brown hair with bright blue eyes. They locked eyes and he smiled brightly. “Hello!” 

The boy looked uncomfortable, but otherwise didn’t react. He was holding some hay bales and shuffled off to go and feed a horse nearby. Jake didn’t want to disobey Claudette, but he wanted to make a friend. 

Jake ran after him and stopped beside the horse. “H-hello!” Jake was embarrassed, not knowing how to act. “I’m Jake! I know its the same as the princes, haha.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. The kid didn’t speak, instead staring at him while he fed the horse. 

Jake wondered if he was shy, because he seemed to be. “What’s your name?” No reply, just a blank stare. The awkward level rose. He thought, and then understood. “Oh! You’re mute?” A tiny nod. “That’s okay!” Jake smiled at him. “Do you want to play later, when you’re done with your work?”

The boy seemed a bit flustered before shyly nodding and looking back at the horse. Jake giggled happily. “Yes! Sorry, I’m new here- I live far away but I visit Claudette sometimes! Do you know her?” A nod from the mysterious boy. 

Jake beamed. “Okay! When you get done I’ll be there. I’m not supposed to go this far and I don’t want to get in trouble.” He ran back, but turned around to wave good bye. “I’ll see you later!” He ran to Claudette’s home, who was glaring at him with her hands on her hips. 

“I CAN EXPLAIN!!” Jake yelped when she grabbed his ear. “Oh? Can you?” “I-i saw a boy! I don’t know his name but he doesn’t talk!”

“You met Michael?” She sounded a bit surprised. Michael. What a nice name. “Yes. He said he would come over later to play!”

Meg looked shocked too. “Really?” “Why do you look surprised?” Jake replied, seeing their faces. “He is very shy and reclusive.. He almost never plays with the other boys.”

“Why?” Jake felt compelled to be Michael’s friend now. “We don’t know but some people are just like that. I’m glad you got him to play, though!” Meg said happily. 

Jake looked back at the house, he could faintly see the boy cleaning the horse. Jake looked the other way to the other neighbor, seeing 2 boys run out of the house. Claudette must have told them a new playmate was coming, because they made a B-line for her house while waving. 

Jake was promptly tackled by one really strong kid and hit the ground hard enough to make his head spin. “Haha! So you’re th’ kid Claudette always talks ‘bout?” He had a thick accent. “Name’s David!” David got off of Jake and held his hand out. Jake took it and was yanked up. 

“J-jake! I know its like the princes..” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. David chuckled. “Your majesty.” David bowed. Did he know? David then kicked Jake playfully, and he understood. 

He coughed, clearing his throat and mocking his father’s voice. “‘Tis I.” Jake bust out laughing before he could continue. David and the other kid laughed too. “This ‘ere is Quentin! We ‘re practically brothers.” 

Quentin had brown moppy hair that covered his eyes a bit, and he looked pudgy still. “I’m 8! How old are you?” “I’m 10, and-“ “I’m 9 and a half.” Quentin stopped David before he could speak. 

Jake was in heaven. This was so much more fun. He could talk and do things freely with these boys, unlike everyone else at the castle. “Oh! I met Michael and he said he was going to play too.”

“Oh, damn!” David said. “He’s a pro ‘t hide n’ seek! Best at findin’ and hidin’!” Quentin nodded in agreement and lightly punched Jake’s shoulder. “So what kinda games do you play where you live?”

He hummed. “Probably the same as yours.” Jake did know what hide and seek was, but he was sure whatever games they had else in mind he wouldn’t know. 

“Wanna play tag then?” Jake nodded, and he was punched in the arm. “Tag, you’re it!” And the other two bolted away from him. So it was a chase game. No wonder Claudette said he would be running all day. Jake ran after Quentin, because he was slower. 

He did have to learn a lot. He had to spar his brother and other people with wooden swords, learn horse riding, fight, and get stronger. While he wasn’t at David’s level, he was above Quentin’s, and reached him quickly. Jake lightly punched his shoulder and instantly turned another way. 

“He’s fas’ but not fast enough!” David chuckled, commenting about Jake. Quentin went after David, going back and fourth between a stationary tractor until Quentin dove under it to tag David. 

“Damn!” He snorted and locked eyes with Jake, who was panting and smiling. He was not used to this kind of exercise, but was having fun. 

His senses tingles from his magic side, telling him someone was running at him from behind. Magic was a weird thing, and after he started learning it he began to gain more senses like this. Jake took a step right to see someone, a girl, miss and fall from her target. 

“Hey! How’d you know?” The girl asked quickly, getting up and looking at him. Jake shrugged and smiled at her. “Hello.”

“FENG!!” David called out and ran over to her, before punching her shoulder. “Yer it!” Jake and David bolted from her, laughing so hard they almost fell. She was faster than David. 

Jake hid behind a hay bale and saw Claudette and Meg sitting down watching them play. He waved, smiling brightly. This was the best day ever. They waved back, and Feng suddenly dove over the hay bale and hit his head. “JAKE’S IT!” She ran off, laughing. 

Jake ran after David, laughing. The three of them suddenly looked behind him, and before he could react he was lifted up by someone. Jake yelped and kicked suddenly. “Hey! Put me down!” He twisted to get a look at who it was. He was dark like Claudette, having a smile on his face. “You’re the little kid Claudette calls her son?”

Jake blushed a bit and nodded. “Y-yes. Who are you?” “Name’s Phillip!” He dropped Jake. The man was tall and skinny but he knew he was strong. “Well, Phillip.” Jake poked him. “You’re it.” Then ran from his new friend. This was crazy. He was meeting so many people! 

Jake hid beside Quentin and watched Phillip tag David. This was so much fun. After an hour, they were all panting and laying down on the ground, laughing. 

Jake listened to them talk about stuff. He still was not used to socializing, so he just observed. He sat up first and looked towards Michael’s house, slightly upset to see the boy sitting outside reading. It hurt a bit since he promised he’d come over, but Jake was not going to push him. 

He looked back at his new friends and smiled. By now it was around 9:00, and Jake began to understand their routine. wake up, do morning duties, play around, work, play, work, dinner, play, bath, sleep.

They had to work again, so Jake went back to Claudette, tired but happy. “How was it?” Meg asked. “It was amazing! I’ve never had so much fun before!” He chuckled, but glanced towards Michael’s house. “Can I go over there?”

Claudette followed where he was looking and sighed. “Yes but don’t push him. He is very shy and.. not very strong.” Jake nodded, understanding the tone in her voice. “Thank you.” He hugged her and walked over to his house, his legs aching a bit. 

Michael looked up when he heard Jake walking towards him, and blushed, clearly embarrassed. “May I sit beside you?” A few moments passed before the smaller boy nodded. Jake sat beside him, glancing at the book. “Did you not want to come over?” A slow, weary head shake. “That’s okay. I was worried about you.” Jake turned to look at him. “If you didn’t want to play you could have said so- uhm. Well, not said but, uh. Yeah.” Jake blushed, trying to fix his mistake. 

The boy cracked a very small smile and closed his book. Jake smiled back at him and rested his hands on his lap. “I like being alone too, but by my own terms.” He looked up towards the heart of the town. “I like this place.” Jake enjoyed talking to Michael, even if he didn’t reply. “If you want to come over you can. I won’t push you too.” He looked back at Michael again. “But I’d love to play with you too!” 

Jake pushed off of the steps he was sitting on and waved goodbye to him. This time he got a shy wave back. He walked back to Claudette, really thirsty for a drink. He found her tending to her flowers, watering them each carefully. 

“Claudette.” He crouched down beside her and sighed out tiredly. “I’m thirsty. Water me.” He joked with her. She chuckled and nudged him playfully. “Okay. Come on my little flower.” She stood up and walked inside. 

“But I just sat down!” He huffed and laid down, too tired to move. “I’m dying. Claud-“ She walked outside with a cup of water. “This is how I die!” Jake closed his eyes. “Tell everyone I loves them.”

Claudette rolled her eyes. Jake was acting so different than the one she knew, but she expected this. She handed him the drink and he instantly sat up. “I LIVE!” And proceeded to chug all of it in one go. “Thank you.” Jake stood up and ran to the kitchen to put the dish up so she wouldn’t have to. 

“So how’d the talk with Michael go?” Jake looked up at her and hummed. “I like him.. but I understand. He doesn’t like to play because he is mute and weak?” Claudette gave him a small nod. “Yes. When he does play they tease him a lot.”

Jake sighed and closed his eyes. “Alright. Can I help you with anything?” She nodded and Jake began to do chores until the friend group was regrouping to play a new game, excited for their new member. Phillip was like the leader of the group, and Jake noticed he and Claudette were very close. They played freeze tag for hours until they had to go back and eat lunch then work. 

Jake had never played it before, and was totally awful at first. When it was quiet again he sighed happily. “Claudette I’m going to pass out today. Is this an average day for them?” She nodded. “Yep.”

“I need to get in shape then.” He stretched his arms tiredly. “May I go for a walk in the forest?” Claudette whispered ‘so polite’ to herself before nodded. “Stay close though.” She knew the forest. There was nothing bad in it, just that he could get lost. 

Jake thanked her and left, walking into the forest behind her home. He sat down by a tree and leaned against it, happy he could get some time to desocaliaze. That was until he heard someone walking. Jake looked to where the noise was, only to see Michael. The boy looked shocked to see him as well, holding another book to read. 

“I’m sorry.” Jake blurted out and quickly got up to leave. He felt like he was intruding somehow. The brown haired boy quickly waved his hands in a ‘no, no its ok’ way, almost dropping the book as he did. 

Jake stopped himself from walking away and looked away. “Can.. can I walk with you? I’m a little lost.” The last part was a partial truth. Michael thought a moment before nodding. Jake smiled softly and said nothing else. He followed Michael for a few minutes until saw a small pond. 

Jake was amazed at the sight. He didn’t have a pond at his castle, just an absurdly clean pool. “Whoa.” He said, hearing the frogs and the insects singing without a care in the world. He sat a few feet away from Michael under a shaded tree and stared at the pond while the boy read. 

This was nice. And relaxing. He also wasn’t socializing in a way, so he was destressing too. Jake laid down on the grass. The sun was far in the sky now, lots of clouds and very warm. He found himself closing his eyes and falling asleep to the peacefulness of it all. 

He woke up to see Michael gently shaking him awake. Jake rubbed his face and sat up, mumbling nonsense for a moment as his brain began to work. 

“Mn, thank you.” He got up and stretched, then smiled at Michael. “Sorry if I was boring.” The other shook his head, and Jake knew they had both had fun in their own ways. “Can we do this again?”

Michael gripped his book before relaxing and nodding. Jake was worried he was being too pushy. “Are you sure? If you want to be alone thats okay.” Michael shook his head and gave Jake a small smile. 

Jake really liked him. He didn’t know why, but he did. “Okay. Thank you. I had fun.” Jake said as he followed Michael back to the town. Jake couldn’t help but stop for every creature he saw. He never really saw wildlife around his home, since there were so many people. He picked up a snail and held it, staring at it amazed. “It’s so cute.” He said as he slowly walked on his hand. 

Michael was staring at him before bending down and picking something up, before showing Jake. He looked at it and gasped. “A frog!” Jake cupped his hands and Michael put it into them. Instantly, it peed. “Oh gross.” He chuckled, bending down to let it jump out. He wiped his hands on his pants once he set the snail down as well. “Whoa, what’s that?” Jake looked behind Michael, who turned around to see a magical beast. 

The smaller boy yanked Jake to hide behind a tree and flipped through his book, then pointed at an image while thrusting it towards him. Jake looked down. It was the same creature. It was called a “woppletinger”, which was a bunny with wings. 

The book said it was attracted to ‘good’ magic users. Jake looked back at it, which it was chewing on some grass while stretching its wings. “It’s beautiful.” Jake said quietly. Michael nodded in agreeance, glancing at Jake. He must be suspicious. Michael seemed to be the kind of person to be very smart. He had to be careful around him. 

The woppletinger flew off after a moment, and Jake looked back at Michael. “That was really something.” The other nodded and continued to walk Jake out of the forest. Once he saw the back of Claudettes home, he smiled. “Thank you again, Michael. I want to hang out with you again.” 

Jake saw the smaller blush with embarrassment, most likely not used to this kind of treatment. He would bring him a gift next time he came here. Jake waved goodbye to him and walked off happily, going to see Claudette. 

“You were gone a while.” She commented from the kitchen when he walked in. He smelled bread and almost drooled. “I fell asleep. Oh! I also met Michael out there. He helped me back.”

“Really? That’s nice. He seems to like you.” Jake nodded and walked over to the woman, and stared at the oven. “.. Claudette.” He didn’t move his eyes from the oven. “Why do we have so much money we can buy anything, but you all..” Jake trailed off. “Struggle to..” It was unfair and stupid. 

“Is my dad just greedy?”

“No. If anything this kingdom is one of the better ones.” Jake looked shocked, then shuffled. “Why?”

“Because of roles, dear. There’s the King, Queen, Princes or Princesses, Sorcerers, Priests, Knights, then us peasants. Money doesn’t trickle down well and we have to pay the King.” 

Jake swallowed thickly and sat down, soaking the information in slowly. He couldn’t imagine taking money from these people, especially just for power like this. Claudette patted his head softly. “It’s alright. We aren’t in the east, so we are already better here.”

He sighed softly and nodded, stomach grumbling suddenly. Jake blushed a bit from embarrassment and coughed to hide the noise. He didn’t want to make Claudette seem like her hospitality was not good, because it was. 

The oven made a gentle ‘ding’ and she put on mittens. Jake shuffled out of the way and watched her open it, feeling the heat hit him as she did. There on the metal sheet, was a perfect slice of Claudette’s famous bread. He was drooling at the smell and sight. 

She had made 3 loaves to feed him and everyone else. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Jake got up and answered it to see Phillip, David, and Quentin looking hungry. They could smell the bread from their homes. 

Jake chuckled and let them in. “Claud! You fixed your bread!?” David said happily, rubbing his hands and attempting to grab a whole loaf. She slapped his hands away. “We are sharing, plus you almost burned your hands.” She scolded a bit. “We have to wait for them to cool down, but yes.”

Phillip leaned against a wall and stared at her. “Care to tell us how you make your bread better than everyone else’s?” “Nope.” She chuckled, shaking her head. She then grabbed a bread knife, and began to carefully cut the loaves, so they could cool down faster. 

Jake grabbed the ending piece, the worst piece he knew, and chowed down on it. It was lukewarm, crunchy, and so soft inside. He shoved the rest in his mouth and chewed. Even the worst piece of the bread was good. 

David grabbed the next slice, then Quentin. Phillip got off of the wall and walked over, grabbing one and thanking Claudette before eating his. This sparked a chain reaction of ‘thank you’s to her, but were muffled as they all had their mouthes full of that delicious bread. 

Jake didn’t know if it was alright to grab another piece, so he waited until he saw Quentin get another piece before doing so himself. He chewed on the soft warm bread, almost melting. “Claudette this is the best bread ever.”

She chuckled and had a piece herself. Suddenly, the door slammed open and everyone turned to see Meg, red faced and panting. “BREAD.” Was all she said before almost launching herself at the oven to grab a piece. 

Everyone bust out laughing at Meg, who shoveled a slice into her mouth. David almost peed with laughter, and Phillip couldn’t hold himself up without grabbing onto something. Jake remembered Michael, and looked back at the bread. He went up to Claudette and whispered to her. 

“Can we save two slices for Michael?” She gave him a small nod and a smile. Claudette was wondering how Jake was so nice, especially for a prince. Meg and her had lived in another kingdom, very far away and every royal was an asshole. She heard stories from other townspeople from other kingdoms that the royals there were also stuck up. 

Claudette wondered if it was because of her telling Jake all that went on. She had be assigned to him when he was three because no one could get him to do anything. She had walked into the bedroom on her first day in the morning to see him asleep, not on the bed worth more than her house, but in a corner with the blanket around him. 

Another maid told her he had a fit during the night. Claudette had worked very hard to get Jake to listen to her, which paid off more than double over in the end. He always got into trouble, but he knew not to make her angry. She felt like a mother to him, and probably was sense his actual mother did not exactly interact with him. 

She despised the way she saw his parents praise his brother, but never had a single good thing to say about Jake. Claudette ruffled his head softly, smiling. “We will when its dinner time, okay?” Jake gave her a toothy grin and a nod. 

To think that a prince would rather live out here, than up there? So many would kill to be in Jake’s position. David threw an arm around his shoulders and chuckled. “Your hair is so messy!” David said, trying to flatten it. He huffed and ducked away, running his hand through his hair a few times. “Don’t touch my hair.”

Philip chuckled and crossed his arms. “Why’s that?” “I just don’t like it!” He was defensive, and blushing. Meg ruffled his hair next and chuckled. “Its so soft, though! Can we brush it?”

Almost everyone noticed how Jake and Claudette tensed up. “Even I can’t get him to let me do his hair.” The darker woman said quietly. Jake pushed her hand off. “No comb!!” The boys bust out laughing again, and Jake blushed harder out of embarrassment. 

After their fit of laughter, they all went back home to get the food to band together with the local neighbors to eat together. Jake carried what Claudette and Meg made, which was the bread and strawberries. He followed them to a table set outside, but no chairs. Jake said nothing as he sat their food down at the table, listening to Meg and Claudette talk to some adults about a ‘pot luck’ and that almost 20 people would be there. 

Jake saw David, Quentin, and Philip bringing a cooked chicken and cheese. Feng brought blueberries, and other people he hadn’t met before brought in their own foods. He knew without being told they had worked hard to pitch in so they all had a lot of food options to choose from. 

He didn’t see Michael and grew antsy. When everyone began to grab food, he stuffed 2 slices of bread in his pockets before getting his own food, which he didn’t eat much of. Jake was hungry, but he could eat tomorrow morning. They needed more food than he did. 

Everyone was talking while eating, happy and laughing. The adults and children were both talking, which weirded Jake out. It was always children with children and adults with adults. He quietly slipped out of the dinner and ran to Michael’s house. The sun was low in the sky, making it orange and beautiful. 

He stopped outside of the house quickly. Jake heard yelling. He walked around the house to a window and peaked in, the yelling not stopping. Jake saw a house that looked worse than Claudette’s, but not in awful shape. He saw a tall man, and a woman yelling at Michael for something. 

Jake saw his tears and the way he looked terrified. He wanted to do something, but was frozen. When they were done, they finished with a sentence. “Why can’t you be more like your sister?” And motioned to someone Jake couldn’t see. 

He felt rage like he never had before. This rage somehow topped the anger he had for his own father. Because Michael was in a situation worse than him and because he couldn’t do anything to help him. 

He watched Michael leave the room and run outside. Jake ran after him, watching him dart into the woods. He was tired from today, and was forced to speed walk after the boy. What was he supposed to do? Should he say he knew? Hug him? 

Jake looked around and sighed, having lost him. He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. Jake slapped his face. No. He would find Michael. Jake quickly went in the direction he guessed Michael went, but was unlucky. By the time Jake gave up it was black in the forest. He couldn’t see more than 5 feet ahead, and there were a lot of noises now. 

And he was very lost. Jake forced down his panic and racked his brain for any spells that could help. He cupped his hands together, and focused on fire and light. He felt it before he saw it, and opened his eyes. 

Jake had to be careful, since he was in a flammable forest. He made the fire brighter and looked around, having no idea where he was. Claudette was going to kill him for vanishing and being gone for over an hour. 

He was walking back the way he came, but the trees looked different. Jake had to walk around bushes, ant hills, fallen trees, everything. Would it be better to just sit down and wait? He heard a new noise and looked around, tensing up. The fire grew while he got distracted, and he quickly looked back at it and tamed it back down. 

“H-hello?” Jake decided to try. Was it Michael? He would cry if he saw him right now. He could sense something nearby. Idiot! Why didn’t he use his magic to find Michael? Jake wanted to smack himself but he was holding fire that wanted to escape his hands. 

Jake walked in the direction he sensed something in, and locked eyes with Michael. The boy was sitting, hugging his legs and leaning against a tree. They locked eyes and Jake saw the fear and shock in them. Oh, yeah. He was using magic. 

“I- I uh-“ Jake shook his hands, the fire vanishing and cloaking them in darkness. “I got lost...?” He heard Michael get up. Jake was now panicking. Was he scared? Did he lose his first friend? Was he going to run away? 

He could faintly see Michael walking to him. Jake felt a hand on his wrist and the boy shook it like Jake had moments before. “Y-you’re not scared?” He saw a head shake. “Do you want the fire back?” The boy shook his hands again as a ‘yes’. 

Jake focused on the fire again, and cupped his hands to hold it. He could see Michael again, and he looked amazed. “O-oh! I saved you bread.” Jake moved the fire onto one hand and grabbed the slices from his pocket. “Sorry.. I think they are a bit dirty.” He handed them to Michael. 

He didn’t comment on his flushed face and dried tears. He knew what it was like. Michael and him were in almost similar situations. The boy took the bread and looked up at Jake with a ‘are you sure’? look. “Yes. I didn’t come out here looking for you for nothing!” He chuckled softly. “But seriously can you take me back? Claudette is going to kill me for leaving without telling her.”

Jake saw him smile weakly and nod. He stood beside Michael, holding the fire carefully. He saw the smaller glancing at the fire fairly often. “I won’t drop it.” He promised. Michael looked up to him, blue meeting brown eyes, and he smiled. Jake couldn’t help but smile back. “D-don’t uhm, tell anyone.. please.” His smile faulted as worry took over. 

Michael nodded, then ate the bread slices Jake gave him. He decided not to bring up what happened and that he saw. “I-if you want I can show you more next time I’m here.” Michael’s dementor changed completely, and he was excited and happy. It was kind of cute. “Okay! Next time though. I don’t know when that will be.”

He saw the edge of the woods and sighed, shaking away the fire before anyone could see. Michael walked with him to Claudette’s house this time. Almost instantly the woman appeared from the direction of the forest. Ah, shit. 

“JAKE!” 

Yep he was dead. “Come to my funeral.” He whispered to Michael right before she grabbed his ear. “You left WITHOUT telling me and were gone almost two hours! Do you understand what kind of panic you put me through!?” Jake nodded. “Y-yes mam. I got lost in the woods for real this time and Michael found me and helped me.”

Claudette almost died. She let go of Jake and hugged Michael tightly, but not painfully so. “Thank you. He likes to find trouble anywhere he goes.” Jake was rubbing his ear and wincing. She let go of Michael. “Alright. We are taking you back before-“ She stopped since Michael was here. “Before bedtime.”

Jake nodded and looked at Michael. “Good night!” He said while Claudette dragged him off. “Explain.” She said while she walked towards the castle. Jake looked at the ground. “I took two slices of bread and went to give them to Michael and come back, but.. but I saw-“ Jake clenched his fists. “His family yelling at him telling him to be better like his sister. He ran out crying and I couldn’t catch up. I got lost and then he found me.”

Claudette was quiet for a few minutes, only the sounds of them walking along the dirt road and nighttime creatures filled the air. He looked up at her nervously. “He saw me using magic.” Claudette just inhaled slowly, closing her eyes, before walking a bit faster. “Jake you are so lucky I love you.”

That was a good sign. Maybe. “H-he wasn’t scared or anything!” “Jake he could tell..” “Michael can’t...” He trailed off, feeling awful for him. Mute, poor, and awful family? “I want to make him happy.” Claudette heard the determination in his voice and knew she couldn’t dissuade him. “Jake, you better be careful.” 

If anything she just sounded tired. “I’m sorry I made you worry and that I let someone see my magic.” He hugged her side, making them stop walking. She pat his back a bit and smiled. “It’s alright. I know you had good intentions. Just tell me when you leave next time? I thought someone kidnapped you.”

Jake nodded and saw the castle ahead. His prison. With no David, Quentin, Philip, Feng, Meg, or Michael. “When can we do this again?”

“We can do it every 2 weeks. Its the best time to do it, Dwight did the calculations. You just have to show the king you’re making better progress.” Jake nodded and focused on cloaking himself, before grabbing onto her dress. Another knight greeted her and nodded, letting her in. Jake followed, wanting anything more than to go back outside those walls and back to freedom. 

He craved it more now that he had a taste. Jake uncloaked when he was in his room, the note gone. He took the clothes off and went into the bathroom. Jake looked at himself in the mirror, now with dirt like he had never before had, cuts, bruises, and some dried blood. He didn’t mind this, but knew his father would explode if he saw it. 

The thought made him laugh. Claudette got the bath ready for him, and Jake got in, not taking any time to relax even though it felt amazing. The water was brown by the time he was done, and he drained the tub and dried off. Jake got dressed, somehow the silky cloth feeling awful now compared to the outfit he wore today. “Today was the best day ever. Thank you.” He hugged Claudette softly as she put him into the bed. 

She kissed his forehead. “Of course, my little prince~!” She tickled his sides, making Jake yelp and duck under the covers to defend his sides. Claudette chuckled and pat the lump. “Good night Jake.”

“Sleep tight!” He said quickly. 

“-and dont let the bed bugs bite!” They said together as Jake poked his head out of the blanket. Claudette blew the candles out and left the room. Jake stared at the dark room, basking in the moon light. Even though he grew up in this room, it felt off. He was somehow more used to Claudette’s home than his own. 

Jake rolled onto his side and hugged the overly fluffy covers. He felt selfish. He had a very good life compared to David and the others, yet he wasn’t happy. He got any food he wanted at any time, a nice room and bed, everything. 

He stared at a wall and closed his eyes. He didn’t like this life, but he shouldn’t complain when others have it so much worse. Jake fell asleep, having been doing new things all day and so many new thoughts in his head making him tired. 

Jake woke up by Claudette, like always. He had no idea how she woke up on time always. It was daylight outside, which meant it was around 8 am. He sat up, rubbing the sleepies from his eyes. He could feel his own bed head, guessing he looked like a crazy person right now. “‘Mornin’.” Jake said sleepily. 

“Good morning.” She walked over and opened the curtains, filling the room with a sudden burst of warm light. Jake groaned and rolled off of the bed and onto the floor. “I don’t wanna move, like, at all.”

“Well you have to. You have to talk to Dwight, then show your father what you ‘learned’.” Claudette informed him. “But getting ready first, then breakfast.”

“Did you eat?” He muttered, walking over to his closet to find something to wear. “Yes. Why?” Jake didn’t reply and dressed into a fancy-causal outfit. He looked down at himself and hated it. Jake buttoned the buttons in the front and fixed his sleeves before looking up at Claudette. “Because I worry about you.”

This earned him a small smile from the woman. Jake walked over to the vanity and stared at it. It probably cost more than 3 of his friends houses. He wanted to burn it, or sell it and give them the money. He hated this. 

Jake grabbed the comb and went through his hair angrily. Claudette noticed his mood switch and grabbed the comb. “Jake..?” She asked quietly. “What’s wrong?”

He felt his face heating up, tears going down his face. “Its so stupid.” He clenched his fists and stared at the ground. “Why do hundreds of people have to suffer while I and others get to live like this?”

Claudette bent down to be face to face with him. “Jake. The world isn’t fair and neither is life. There’s loss, pain, and evil, but you know what?” She wiped his tears away. “We have each other. Plus, you understand there is wrong in the world and feel bad for it.” Jake swallowed thickly and hugged her, sobbing into her shoulder. 

He wanted to help everyone, but he knew he couldn’t. “You can do everything in your power to get better Jake.” Claudette rubbed his back. “You’ve already helped a lot of people so much.” He nodded slowly and closed his eyes, shaking and breathing erratic. Jake calmed down after a few minutes and slowly pulled away from her, wiping his cheeks and sniffling. 

“I’m sorry.” He said softly, staring at the wooden floor. Claudette hugged him before gently combing his hair. He didn’t fight or say anything about it. She gently grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “Don’t be sad about it, okay? You are helping many people, and you still can.” She got a small nod, so she let go of his hand and took him to the dining room to eat breakfast. 

Despite not eating much yesterday, he wasn’t that hungry. He poked at his food, only taking a few bites before pushing the delicious food away. “Jake you have to eat.” Claudette told him, moving a hair closer to him. 

“I’m not hungry.” He rested his head on the table and sighed. Jake wanted to go back and live with Claudette and play with the group. He wanted to be with Michael. “Eat, please.” 

Jake sat up and ate a few grapes before getting up from the table. “Can you take me to Dwight?” She was silent for a moment before nodding and walking to the room dedicated to the sorcerer. Jake knocked until he heard a ‘come in’ from the older man. 

He opened the door and walked inside the cluttered room. There were things everywhere, glass beakers full of stuff in random places, papers in others, and strange items hanging or even floating near the ceiling. 

He saw the man leaned over a desk, writing something down quickly before looking up at him. “Jake!” He beamed. “Please tell me how it went.”

Jake smiled a bit and went over to Dwight, careful of the items. “Well, I met this shy kid named Michael, David a really strong one, Quentin who is kind of like you?, Feng a really tiny aggressive girl, and Philip a cool teenager! Oh, I met Meg too!! She was amazing and funnier than I imagined.” As he talked his mood went from upset to happy. “We played tag, then freeze tag! I met Michael in the forest twice, got lost twice, and he helped me both times.”

Dwight was nodding, showing Jake he was listening and interested. The smaller boy looked so happy as he spoke, happier than he had ever seen him. “Claudette made the best bread, and we had a neighborhood dinner, and everyone brought something! It was so much fun!” 

“I’m glad.” Dwight ruffled Jake’s recently combed hair. “Did you finish the book I gave you last week?”

“Ugh, the smelly magic ones? I don’t really like that one.” “You can make your brother fart.” Dwight stuck his tongue out at him. Jake seemed to get a million ideas from it. “No- no! None on your father.” 

Jake huffed. “Fine. Oh- Look at what I learned from the last book though!” He held his hands outward like he was about to do pattycake, and a blue mist came from his hands and formed a 3d image of a woppletinger. “I saw this in the forest when I got lost.”

“You saw that?” Dwight hummed. “I believe that’s a woppeltinger.” He hummed, staring at the blue mist before it vanished. Jake set his hands back at his sides and looked at the desk, trying to understand what Dwight was working so hard on. He got a glimpse of the word ‘teleport’ before Dwight shuffled them out of sight. 

“A woppletinger goes to people with good mana- it must have been you.” Dwight quickly said, distracting Jake from the papers. It could have been Michael, but Claudette had told him most people didn’t have magical abilities. 

Could he teach Michael magic? That sounded fun. He shrugged at Dwight’s words and looked back to Claudette. “I could show him that mist thing, right?”

“That sounds good to me. It’s a hard spell, right?” The darker woman looked to Dwight, who was staring at the papers but nodded. “Yes. Complex..” He muttered. Jake went back to Claudette. “Alright, lets show my father.”

Jake followed Claudette to the kings main office, where he typically was doing paper work and held meetings. He knocked on the door. “Who is it?” A gruff voice spoke. 

Jake inhaled slowly. “Jake.”

“Come in.” It was sharp and level. He hated it. He opened the door and walked inside, Claudette behind him but went to the corner of the room. 

“I wanted to show you my progress, sir.” He had to act proper, because if he didn’t he would be confined to his room. 

His father glanced up at him. “Go on.” He shuffled some papers before looking at Jake, who repeated the actions before, and summoned a blue misty Woppletinger. His father just huffed. “Took you long enough to learn something useful. You are dismissed.”

Jake clenched his fists, the magical beast vanishing. That was all? Was anything he did not going to be enough? He bowed angrily, then left, Claudette following behind him and shutting the door. 

“Jake-“ “No. I don’t want to talk.” Jake was headed for the garden, not caring. He had too many confusing and strong emotions and no time to sort them out. Jake walked through the garden and into the hedge area. He sat down and put his head into his knees. 

He needed time to cool down. Claudette knew this and watched from many feet away, sighing softly. She would wait, because Jake went though a lot in the past few days that would even make an adult stressed. 


	2. The Storm

Jake had sat in the garden for about four hours before he moved. Claudette had left multiple times to get Jake things like lunch, an umbrella, anything. He just sat there unmoving. She would sometimes see him grip his pants in frustration, so when he finally moved she quickly went over to him. 

Claudette sat down beside him and didn’t say anything, knowing Jake would speak on his own, she gave him time. The small boy leaned against her, worn out from his thoughts. He had thought about his father, his family, his life, his situation, Michael, Claudette, everything. 

“I want to.. I want to make the world better.” It was a big dream, one almost everyone had. Claudette wrapped her arm around Jake and pulled him closer. “You already have, and will. Don’t give up, okay?” She booped his nose, making him smile a bit. 

“I’m sorry.” “Don’t be. I’ll accept that apology when you eat.” Claudette let go of him and stood up before helping him up. “You have to spar your brother today after lunch.”

Jake rolled his eyes, but was full of new emotions. He wanted to be better, so he could help everyone. Jake nodded and smiled softly. “I’ll do my best.” Any 8 year old against a 16 year old was already not fair, however his father wanted Paul to teach Jake what he knew. 

Paul had just used Jake as a training dummy and he learned next to nothing. Why did he have to spar anyways? He wasn’t going to war, no royal did. Defense? Jake could just use magic. 

Actually that was a good idea. He could learn defensive and offensive magic from Dwight or the books. Jake learned better from reading or someone showing him than watching or being told with words by face to face. 

Claudette walked beside him to the dining hall. Jake sighed when he saw his plate already ready and picked it up. It was cooked meat, beans, sliced carrots, a bread slice, and grapes. Jake carried it with one hand while eating the hand-picked foods as he walked to the kitchen. 

Jake had finished the bread when he walked into the kitchen, startling all of the bakers there. 

“Is something wrong with your food?” One asked. The head-chef appeared quickly and bowed. 

Jake was trying to quickly swallow his bread so he could explain. He coughed a bit, rushing the food down. “No- no. It’s perfect. I want to learn how to cook!”

He heard a pan drop and clatter before two people quickly cleaned up the mess. The head-chef, Jeff, was a quiet but very strong willed man. “Oh?” He said, confused as to why the youngest prince wanted to learn how to cook. “Do you think you can?”

“No..” Jake looked away. “Is it okay if you teach me some things? Please?” Jake pleaded. “Hmm.” Jeff hummed and paced around a moment. Jake looked worried he would say no. “Of course you can, Jakey Boy!” He noticed how worried he looked. “You always feed my crew, why would I deny you?” He was smiling warmly. 

Jake couldn’t help but chuckle. “Okay. Wait! I want to show you all something.” He turned around and messed around with his plate before turning back around. Jake had as many grapes as he could fit in his mouth, and it formed many small odd lumps. Then he smiled. 

Claudette was the first to laugh at how ridiculous and random Jake was, then everyone else did. Not because he was the prince and felt obligated to, but because it was funny. Jake closed his mouth before he dropped any and chewed, getting so much juice from it. 

Jeff chuckled and took him over to a clean station. “I’ll show ya bread. How about that?” Jake nodded excitedly. He was still hungry, but the idea of cooking was more important to him than eating. 

Jake watched as the man grabbed premade dough from another station and began to roll it onto a flower dusted wooden board, picking it up and pressing on it before moving it around again. 

“You want to try?” Jake nodded quickly. “Wait!” Claudette quickly rushed over with an apron and tied it onto Jake. She then rolled up his sleeves and fastened them. “Okay.”

Jake giggled and pressed down on the squishy dough. “Whoa.” He picked it up, watching it fall slowly before doing as he watched Jeff do. “It’s kind of fun.” He had the urge to try the raw dough. “Can I try it?”

This earned a chuckle from Jeff, who shook his head with a smile. “Sure, go ahead.” The prince ripped off a bite sized piece and plopped it into his mouth. It was sticky, cold, and tasted weird. “Bluh.” He said after he swallowed it. 

He heard Claudette snort. Jeff and workers nearby tried not to laugh. “S-so what now?” He asked, embarrassed from the act he just pulled. 

“We roll it into a bread shape, slice the top, and pop it into the oven.” He rolled it carefully before doing the steps he just said, and putting it onto a sheet in the oven. “Then we wait!”

Jake stared at the oven, unable to see inside but he could feel the heat. “Wow. What else can we make?”

“Well, kiddo, I’m a bit busy.” He ruffled Jake’s hair. Why does everyone like to do that? “Okay!” Jake hugged him suddenly. “Thank you, Mr. Jeff.” He ran back over to his plate of now cold food and scarfed it down quickly before putting the dirty dish in the sink and running over to Claudette. 

She had her hands clasped over her mouth with a wide smile. “Jake I am so proud of you.” She took off his apron and fixed his sleeves. “You’re so adorable!” The darker woman squished his cheeks. He giggled and looked up at her. “Yeah, yeah. Lemme go fight my brother! Maybe I can get one good stab in.” He made a thrust motion with his hand with an invisible sword. 

She smiled and nodded. “I bet you will. Lets go, you know how he gets when you’re late.” Jake nodded and walked with Claudette to the arena. They went though so many halls, passing rooms Jake had rarely been in himself. Each hall had a long, detailed carpet on clean marble floors. There were paintings of the world, his family, portraits, anything beautiful along the walls. 

“How much do you think these are worth?” Jake asked her, curious. “Well, these were made by the King’s personal artist, so I’m guessing over 1,000 shillings.”

“Is, uhm, that a lot?” Jake disliked he didn’t understand currency. “My house is 100 shillings.”

“... ah.” Jake looked away. So that painting alone could buy 10 houses? What could this castle afford? He wondered about just his room, or his gifts. Oh! His gifts. He had to donate them. “Can I give my gifts to my friends?”

“That’s a good idea, but.. they may figure out who you are by that.” May being a ‘yes they will know who you are if you show up with even one of those presents’.

“What can I get them then?” “Nothing. Gift giving is very rare, even then we all pitch in to get something. It isn’t items like you’d expect. It’s equipment, food, supplies, shoes, clothing, anything we need, not want.”

Jake stared at Claudette before getting an idea. “Is soap easy?”

“Soap? Yes. Oh! You want to get everyone soap?” Jake nodded. “Still, giving everyone a bar of soap is suspicious. You could give one of them soap every time you visit.” Jake liked that. “Okay. Can you teach me how to make it later?”

“Of course.” She chuckled at the prince as they walked outside. The arena was a big area, far from the castle but inside the walls. The King hosted tournaments there like jousting without magic, magical battles, sparring, etc there for competitions. Townspeople came to watch the tournaments from the spectator areas for free, and very much enjoyed seeing their knights always preparing to fight. 

Jake absolutely hated everything about it. He hated being in it, or watching them unless it was a magical one. They were so boring and he didn’t understand the point. He was always forced to go and act like he cared but inside he was always dying of boredom. 

He walked up to the armory room where they had different sized weapons and gear there. He put on his own personalized gear with a sigh before grabbing the wooden sword he always used and walked into the arena, where his bother was attacking a dummy. 

“Dude!” Paul shouted. “You need to get here earlier. I was bored as hell!” Paul swung his sword in a circle and got into a fighting stance. Jake died on the inside, knowing he was going to leave with a few new bruises. He couldn’t say ‘i dont want to spar.’ Because his father was the one who wanted him to know how to do this. He wondered if he could convince his father if he should learn something else. 

The wind was suddenly knocked out of his lungs as Paul charged and smacked him in the side with the sword. “H-hey I wasn’t ready.” “I said go, and you weren’t paying attention. That’s not my fault~!” Paul said mockingly. 

Another annoying thing was that his elder brother used magic sometimes to enhance attacks. He would either flash Jake with a blind light, increase his speed, or cast a temporary spell on Jake to make him move sluggish. It was so unfair and unnecessary. 

Jake knew his brother would be king one day, and he wouldn’t. He didn’t want to be king, but his brother would surely make him the errand boy for him. He already was. 

“Jake, do this! Jake do that! If you don’t I’ll tell father!” Paul would say to him if he didn’t do what he wanted. So as a king he would make him go to different kingdoms, or even kick him out of the kingdom. Maybe make him marry. 

Gross. Marriage. His brother was all up in that business and constantly talked about women and wanting to choose the moat beautiful. It disgusted him. 

Jake gripped his sword and shook his head free of these thoughts to focus solely on fighting his brother. He didn’t want to expose the magic he knew, because the moment he did he would be yelled at for hiding it and forced to learn even more somehow. 

He shuffled his feet, tensing up as his brother said “Go.” Jake parried him, holding his sword tight and pushing back against the elder as hard as his noodle arms could. Unlike Paul, Jake had not hit puberty yet, so he still had that chubby, cute look he would lose one day. While no where near fat, he wasn’t skinny. 

Paul on the other hand was very muscular for a 16 year old. Jake easily lost against to his elder brother and was forced onto the ground within a moment. He never learned anything but how to defend, and how much he hated his brother. 

“In battle, there is no mercy.” Jake glared up at him and swung his sword at his leg, striking his shin hard. Before he could give himself a pat on the back for actually managing to hit his brother, he got a kick to the stomach with the leg he didn’t hit. 

Jake curled into a ball and hissed. He had a high pain tolerance, but his brother knew just how to make him suffer. “Aw, that hurt?” His brother mocked. “You gotta fight for your life in battle, Jake.”

“Shut up. If I actually learned how to use a sword I’d be anything better than whatever you’re teaching me.” He pushed off the ground and got up, swinging at him. Paul easily blocked it, sliding sword against sword until he knocked Jake’s sword out of his hands. Paul whacked as hard as he could against Jake’s armor and chuckled. “You’d be dead in a heartbeat if this was real.”

Jake stared up at him and sighed. “You’d want that, wouldn’t you?” Paul was taken aback. “What? Jake, I may hate you, but your still my brother. I don’t want you dead.” That was the nicest thing Paul had ever said to him. Jake got in a fighting position and smiled at him. “Alright.”

Paul proceeded to use him like a live training dummy for the next hour. By the time he was done, Jake had more bruises, was tired, and was aching again. Paul was hardly breaking a sweat, and talking about girls or something. 

“- so you gotta work out like, 4 hours a day at least. They love that.” Paul said to a Jake that was not paying attention. 

Jake got up without a word and went into the armory room and took off everything, wanting to throw it down and leave. He didn’t, though. Jake put it back neatly so a worker didn’t have to. Paul on the other hand just dropped everything in weird places as he walked around and complained about stuff. 

He walked over to Claudette. “Can we go to Dwight?” “He’s a bit busy, sweetie.” “I want to just get some books.” Jake mummered. He didn’t want to do anything for the rest of the day. 

“Alright. Be quiet though.” She ruffled his hair and grimaced from the sweat. He chuckled a bit and ran to Dwight’s room, knocking at the big door. Nothing. 

“I’m coming in..?” Jake waited a few more seconds. He walked inside the messy room and went to the bookshelf of books Jake always picked from. He sat down and began to read the titles. Transformation, too high of a level. Soul Magic? Too high. Jake sighed. All of the cool things he had to build up to. Jake grabbed the book where he learned the blue-mist magic from. He could just reread it, or use it to teach Michael. 

Jake heard talking. He didn’t want to disturb Dwight so he hid beside the book shelf. The sorcerer walked in, talking to himself. No, he wasn’t. He was using magic to talk to someone. 

“Wh- but! No! I can’t do it that fast. I don’t have all the ingredients-“ “I don’t care.” “Then you’re going to get an unstable, non-working portal that only ‘works’ once. You have to give me more time! Please.”

Jake wondered what he was talking about. The chat seemed to have ended, so he poked his head out to see Dwight holding his head in his hands and most likely sobbing. He set the book down and walked over to him, wrapping his small arms around the sorcerer. 

Dwight flinched before relaxing. Hemoved one arm to wrap around Jake. “What are you doing h-here?” “Book.” Dwight glanced at the bookshelf before back at the prince. “Are you okay?” Jake asked him. “Can I help? Please? I don’t like seeing you sad.”

Dwight smiled softly at the young boys insistence to help him any way he could. He noticed the bruises and reached over his desk to grab a herb while Jake was still hugging him. “You can’t help me with this, but you can help me by just continuing to learn magic.” He handed Jake a leaf to eat, which the boy did without questioning it. He trusted Dwight. Dwight poked his nose, and Jake felt a zip of magic go through him. 

The dull ache from the bruises were gone. He looked at his arms and giggled. “Wow!” Jake let go of him and climbed up onto Dwight’s lap. He was not leaving until Dwight was better, because he was his friend. “Do you want to play?” Playing always made him happy. 

Dwight looked at the papers on his desk before getting an idea. “I have been working on something- it may be dangerous to test it out, especially on you, but it won’t harm you.”

Jake hopped off of him and looked up at him. “Okay! I want to help!” He followed Dwight to a more paper-section of scrolls and books, but not the ones Jake chose from. These were books Dwight wrote in himself for notes. He pulled out a thin one titled ‘shield’ and sat on the floor. Jake sat beside him as Dwight showed him what it was. 

“I’ve been trying to make the perfect defense spell. One that would be commanded by someone perfectly, and stay up with minimal effort. It can keep out anything the caster wants, and let in others.” Jake saw sketches of a dome shape covering a castle. 

“Do you think you have it figured out? If you don’t I know you will soon! You’re really smart.” Dwight smiled a bit, and shrugged. “No. You’re a very low level right now compared to me, but I’m going to give you this.” He put the thin book in Jake’s hands. “Don’t let anyone see it. Okay?” A nod. “I will figure it out for you!” Jake stood up and held the book up high. “To make Dwight happy!”

The man sitting down chuckled. Jake was so silly, he hoped when he grew up he would stay somewhat like this. “Okay. I’m sorry I’m busy all of the time.”

Jake lowered his hands. “Its okay! I know you have bigger things, and father to make happy. I know you can do it though! If he hurts you though I will never forgive him.” Jake said, glaring at the floor. He would never forgive his father if he hurt any one of the people he cared about. 

Dwight stood up and hugged him. “I will tell you. Go have fun okay?” Jake nodded and ran back over to the book he left early. “I’m taking this too!” He carried both to the door. “Bye Dwight!” He waves happily to him and ran out. 

Dwight just chuckled again and shut the door with magic, since Jake was too excited to remember to do something like that. 

Jake ran to his room and grabbed a quill (that never needed ink, and never put too much or dried out), then ran out to the garden where Claudette was waiting for him. He ran past her and towards a quiet part of the garden. He began to read Dwight’s notes. As expected they were all over the place, but he could understand them. 

Jake followed the instructions, knowing it wouldn’t work but still trying. Nothing happened, so he took a break and opened the bigger book, flipping to the ‘blue-mist’ section, which was called 3d Projection. There were many kinds and types. 

He flipped through the pages. There was a 2d, more realistic forms, ones the caster could control or make act like they would normally, imaginary ones, and more. Jake was curious about the “Control” ones, and looked at that. He had learned the natural one, the woppletinger being an example. Could he do people? Would they be the actual person?

He read the chapter, which explained what it was. It was the casters mana in physical form, which was dangerous since if someone ‘caught’ the creature, they could take that mana. The mana would correctly make anything the caster wanted, but humans were fickle. Jake knew Claudette was watching him, so he cast his mana out, and thought about her. When he opened his eyes, he saw a blue Claudette looking down at him, and the real one gasp. 

Jake giggled and stood up. “Wow. Now I have two lovely people in my life!” Both Claudette’s blushed. Jake almost bust out laughing since he got Claudette correct for the most part, until they spoke. “Jake! This is really weird.” They both spoke at once, spooking the real one. “Jake make it go away.”

“Okay okay!” He retrieved his mana, watching the blue one vanish. “I’ll try someone else.” His first thought was Michael, and before he could react, he saw a blue version of his friend staring at him. Jake stared at his ‘friend’ and smiled. “Wow this is weird.” He looked at Claudette. “Isn’t this cool?”

“It is.. isn’t it dangerous though?” “No one’s here.” He looked around just to be sure. “Plus Dwight would fight anyone if they hurt me.” Claudette snorted, imagining the sorcerer fighting. It was a funny thought. Jake clearly had a very idealized version of him. It was adorable. 

The mana-Michael shuffled, clearly nervous. Jake got an idea and grabbed his hand. “Watch my stuff Claudette!” He wanted to know if he could somehow play with the projection. It would be strange since it wouldn’t really be Michael, but he wanted to grow his powers, and the only way to do that was to practice. 

Jake ran to a more tree-filled area and jumped onto a branch, hanging on from a few inches off the ground. “Come on!” He giggled. The mana seemed nervous to, much like how he imagined Michael would be. “It’s fun! I promise.” He swung back and fourth a bit, staring at the blue person. 

The Michael reached up and touched the branch, before getting on his tippy toes and grabbing on. Jake laughed when the branch moved from his weight and kept swinging. He felt an odd presence watching him in that moment and looked around, dropping to the ground. He couldn’t use magic right now since his mana was Michael at the moment, but his 6th sense remained. 

The Michael hopped down and gave him a confused look, but looked around. That feeling went away soon after, but he couldn’t stick around. Jake grabbed his Mana’s hand. “Lets go, Michael! I bet that was something bad. We should tell Dwight!” He got a quiet nod from it and almost tripped as Jake ran him back to Claudette. 

She was sitting down beside the books and looked at him, smiling. “Hey Jake.” Jake knew she had been reading the big book. He sat beside her with the Michael and re-opened it. “What were you reading? Maybe I could help.”

“I-i wasn’t reading.” She quickly got out. “I may be 8 but I’m not stupid.” He looked through the book, holding Michael’s hand so he could cast a small spell to see what page she had been on. It was the page he was on, with the natural projection. 

Jake looked up at her and handed her the book. “You can read it. Oh! But you can’t read the tiny one. Dwight said no one can read that.” Claudette nodded, understanding. She read the chapter, face growing more tight as she continued. 

Jake didn’t pay attention to that, and instead was playing Sticks with Mana-Michael, which was a game you played with your fingers. You had to tap their fingers until they got 5, once you had that you were out with that hand. 

Jake held out both pointer fingers, so did Michael. He went first, explaining the game to Mana-Michael as he did. Jake tapped one finger with his, making Michael have 2 fingers out. 

Of course, Jake won, but he helped Mana-Michael understand the game. He won 2 more times when he heard someone quickly running towards them. Jake looked up to see Dwight, out of breath and staring at Michael. 

“You-“ Wheezing and panting. “How-“

Jake was so confused. Dwight’s room was all the way across the castle, and he had ran here? Claudette slammed the book closed and set it aside quickly and went over to him. They were whispering harshly about something, so Jake looked at mana-Michael with a weary smile. “Don’t worry.” He tapped a finger, making Michael hit 5 again. The next round, Michael won, but Jake could see them talking faster and staring at them. 

The fact Dwight had said he was busy yet ran here? Oh! “The feeling- In the woods. Lets go tell him.” He grabbed Michael’s hand, who stared at the floor. Jake squeezed his hand gently. “It’s okay. They are very nice!” Jake didn’t know who he was really talking to. This was just a representation of Michael, so was he talking to himself in a way?

Jake walked over to Dwight. “Uhm, Dwight, in the woods-“

“Jake not now. What is THAT?” He motioned to Michael. “The book underlines the fact this has never been done before! With people!! PEOPLE!!” Dwight was both having a heart attack and so happy he was going to pass out. 

“Wait, what? I just followed what it said..” “It’s never been done, Jake.” Jake went quiet and stared at Michael. While he was very see through, he was there. “Does he act like Michael?” He nodded. 

The Mana-Michael was getting a bit nervous. In a way, this was his friend and not just his mana. He squeezed it’s hand. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” He assured it, to which it just shyly nodded. 

“Jake, do you think you can remake Claudette?” Dwight asked nervously. “No way!” Claudette spoke up. “That was creepy as hell.”

Jake looked at Michael. He didn’t want him to go, but sighed, mentally telling it he would play with him later. His friend vanished, and Jake could feel his magic again. It felt different somehow. “I’ll just do Dwight.” This made the older man blush, and almost instantly he was staring at himself. 

When real-Dwight moved, so did Mana-Dwight. The mana one then looked at itself, then to Jake. “Whoa. Am I a real 3d projection? I thought this wasn’t possible!” 

“Oh my god it’s like its me.” Dwight mummered. Now it was time to test. “What kind of ingredients do you need to preform a kidney stone removal without pain, in under 5 minutes, with a woman around age 50?”

“That’s easy. Nectar, water, sir those and add Hydiopes, the magical plant only grown at high altitudes, and a pinch of salt.” 

Dwight was awe struck. “No way.” The false-Dwight was staring at himself, clearly overthinking. “It is very weird to realize I am not real. I feel real, like I am you and I’m about to go back to work soon.” He reached up and bit at a nail. “Wait. Could this mean we could work together on things?”

Jake was absolutely confused as to what even was happening. “This has never happened before. It could put a strain on Jake.”

The mana paused a moment. “Oh this is weird. Since I’m Jake’s mana I am also him.” He bit the nail off. “He’s really confused, but every time I was somebody, it didn’t hurt him.” Mana-Dwight said, looking at Jake. 

“Wait you remember being Claudette and Michael?” “Yes. It’s strange how I know what Jake would have never known, though. That wasn’t the same with the previous two. I am also less transparent.”

Jake hadn’t noticed, but Mana-Dwight was in fact more ‘whole’ than Michael. “Do you think that he’s gaining knowledge about magic from me, somehow?”

“Is that even possible?” Real Dwight asked. “Perhaps.” Both Dwight’s began to pace around. “I’m going to go back into Jake. I feel it is unsafe to be out here. Plus, Jake may learn too much.” What did that mean? He couldn’t even question it when he felt his magic flood back in him. This time it was definitely different. It felt more heavy somehow. 

He held his head and hissed in pain. “Ow. I am not doing that for a while.” Dwight was beside him fast, and grabbed his shoulders gently. “Do you have any of my memories?” Jake shook his head. “No but my magic feels weird.” He rubbed his eyes. “Dwight please explain what happened.” In all honesty, he was scared. 

“Somehow, you found a way to project a human with your mana, not once but three times. Also somehow, your mana grew each time you did it as it learned. By the time it got to me it learned a lot. I think it was using my nearby mana to also grow more, so Jake I think you may have just skipped about 3 levels.”

“Whoo..” Jake said tiredly. He just wanted to sleep, really. “I know what you’re about to say. ‘Just take it slow and don’t rush to a high level spell’.” He muttered, yawning. Before Jake could think, he passed out. 

Dwight, still holding him, easily held him up. “I think he used way too much today. I don’t know how long he will be out.” Dwight picked him up and handed him to Claudette, who stared at him hard. “How did you know about that?”

“There are spells I have on him that protect him, and where I can see him. I glanced at it and saw Jake with Michael playing on a tree.”

Claudette rubbed her eyes, trying to soak in all of this information. “So you stalk him?”

“T-to protect him!” He stuttered. “I swear it isnt creepy.” Claudette rolled her eyes and looked at Jake, who was dead asleep in her arms. “What happened?”

“He’s overwhelmed. In a way he has a bit of my mana now, since there was no way it should have known a lot of what it said. Jake’s magic level probably shot up like a rocket, I only told him 3 but it’s more likely close to 15. Keep a close eye in him and make sure he doesn’t overwork himself. Don’t let him do that-“ Referring to the human-mana spell “-again. Not until he is older. Way older. It is extremely dangerous.”

Claudette nodded and walked with Dwight back to Jake’s room. The boy was absolutely silent in her arms. “I hope he grows up to be amazing.” “He will, I can tell.” Dwight told her. “Even if he doesn’t do much, he has already done a lot. Fetch me when he wakes up.” Dwight parted ways with her as she set the prince down in his bed. 

He had gone through a lot recently. Plus, he had hardly eaten. Jake was asleep until morning the next day, having skipped yesterdays dinner. He sat up, sleepiness nonexistent due to how long he slept. Jake looked around, not being used to waking up without Claudette. 

Jake got up and got ready, then spotted the woman asleep in a chair. He instantly felt guilty. Jake had made her wait on him for hours, and she fell asleep in such a bad place. He walked over to her and gently shook her awake. 

“Mnn? Oh! Jake.” She woke up quickly and hugged him. “I was so worried. Please never do that again.” Jake nodded. He wouldn’t, just because he knew it hurt himself and others in his young mind. He could tell she was exhausted and hungry. “Please take the day off. Sleep, please.” Claudette sighed. “I can’t-“

“Then I’ll command you to.” Jake crossed his arms, being dead serious. “Sleep in my bed. Please.” Claudette stared at him, knowing he was dead serious. “Fine.” She gave in, knowing when Jake got like this he wouldn’t back down. “But Dwight wants to see you. Don’t forget to eat, either!” 

Jake nodded and smiled. “Alright. If I come back and you’re not sleeping I am going to be mad!” He waved to her as he left, walking the few halls away to the sorcerers room. Jake knocked on the door. “Dwight?”

He heard scrambling and shuffling and chuckled. “C-come in!” Jake walked in to see everything floating and moving into an organized position. All papers stacked themselves, and books and items put themselves in their proper place. 

“You could do that this entire time?” “Yes.” “Do it more! You’re like a slob.” Jake chuckled a bit. “Claudette said she wanted you to see me.”

Dwight nodded and sat down in a chair beside his desk. “Yes. It’s about what happened and what may happen to you now, after that mana projection. I believe you somehow took some of my own mana to create your ‘Dwight’ of me, since there was no way for you to know some things.”

Jake sat in a chair across from him and nodded. “I believe you have a strange form of magic, gained from your desire to want to escape this place. Magic stems from the mind, and the mind desires. You wish for freedom, so your mana creates things based on that desire. The higher your needs and wants, the higher the mana gets. However since I have been studying magic all of my life and doing it every day, I am very powerful. So when you took a piece, I think you gained a lot of new powers. Can you try to not overuse it, take it slow, and don’t use that spell again?”

Jake nodded. “Yes. I won’t use it- but why?” “When you reformed with your mana you passed out. If you do it again, with anyone, you may continue to over-use your mana, becoming so powerful you die.” Jake went quiet and slowly nodded. “Okay.”

“I’m going to have to keep a closer eye on you as well, I’m sorry. But I’m not going to hold you here, of course.” “Anywhere is better than my room.” He shrugged. Dwight went quiet and sighed, looking away for a moment. “Just be very careful okay? I’m serious.” Jake nodded. “I promise.” 

The older man stared at him, trying to see if he could take an 8 year olds word for it. Probably not, even if the kid wanted to. “Do I have to stay here, right now?” Dwight nodded. “I don’t know if your magic will suddenly do anything.. strange. I can make you a spot to be in if you’d like?”

“I’m alright.” Jake looked to the corner of books and remembered something. “The books! I left them outside-“ “Oh I grabbed them. Don’t worry.” Dwight smiled at Jake’s protectiveness over the books. Actually, Jake may be able to summon that defensive shield sometime soon. 

“Once I finish this really big project, I’ll be able to help you more with magic.” This earned a nod from the boy, who found the two books and sat down in the farthest corner out of the way of Dwight to read them. 

Jake hated reading, actually. The stories, math, everything. However, magic was his escape from that. It made him feel more free and powerful, like his father could never stop him from doing magic. He wanted to learn as many spells as he could, and create new ones. The mana inside him felt different, and seemed eager to do something. 

He went through the books and picked one he had not before: Defensive Magic. While Dwight’s notebook was a defensive one, it was THE ultimate one. Flipping through this one, there were spells to deflect, shield, detect weapons or poison, see if something was enchanted, etc etc. 

Jake decided to start easy, as Dwight told him. It was to use the magic around him to form a barrier, mainly to shield physical things thrown at them. There were different sizes, too, each having a different way to summon them, but it was so easy that it could be called upon almost instinctually after a while of usage. 

He summoned a small one and touched it. It felt like nothing, but knew it could stop rocks or arrows if needed. Jake made it bigger, then smaller. It was kind of like the shield Dwight wanted, but on a tiny and not-for-all kinds of things. 

Jake spent hours going through every single spell in that book, easily mastering it with his changed mana. He hardly noticed Dwight taking notes about him while also doing that project. 

For the next two weeks, Jake would get up before Claudette, rush to get ready, eat, and go to Dwight’s room. He was eager to learn and read more. However, every day he entered Dwight would test him. The first day a book was thrown at him, and Jake had put up a medium shield without realizing it. When the book hit it and fell, he beamed. “THAT WAS SO COOL! How did I do that!?” 

The next day he had learned about detecting if something enchanted was good or bad. In front of him had been two innocent looking rocks, however anything and everything could be enchanted one way or another. Alive things were harder, especially more complex creatures. Inanimate objects were easier, until they got to massive sizes, like a house. 

There was no spell detecting these things, it was his mana’s raw power to sense the evil intent or not, which he easily did notice that the left rock was evil. When he picked up the right one, it turned into a cookie. Jake broke it in half and gave Dwight the other half while poking the evil rock with a ruler he grabbed from the desk. Little sparks hit the ruler. 

He knew that these were basic magic levels, and that higher ones were extremely undetectable and a lot worse than a tiny zap, but he was learning. 

Every day, he also looked forward to something else, and every day he reminded Claudette. He wanted to visit the town again. Jake learned just how many strings they had to pull to get him to sneak out for an entire day, but he did not understand it other than just knowing it took a lot of work. 

He used a spell he learned and made flowers grow when he touched the grass for Claudette, when they were walking to the town. “Jake, you’re so precious.” This made him blush. “No! I am a mighty sorcerer!” He stuck his tongue out at her. “Okay. Just remember no magic there!” “Except with Michael?” 

“No.” Her word was final. Jake shuffled and grabbed his bag that he brought. He had learned to make soap with a woman named Laurie who he liked a lot, and made everyone a bar. He also snuck in a beginners guide to magic, the first book he read, to give to Michael until he returned. 

Jake felt bad going behind Claudette’s back, but he wanted Michael to learn magic. The boy seemed interested. Jake smiled at the thought of seeing his friends and squeezed Claudette’s hand hard, almost skipping on the pathway. “We don’t have all day!” 

He didn’t hear her reply as he bolted into the town, knowing where to go from last time. Claudette was running after him but he was too excited. Jake dodged and weaved through the morning crowd and got to her house safely after exiting the main junction of people. Her house was out of the way of the town a bit, so she had some yard, and behind her house was forest. 

Jake set his bag on the porch and without waiting for Claudette, took out a bar of soap (that was lumpy and strange looking from a child’s attempt to make soap), and the book and rushed to Michael’s house. 

He set the book down in a bush, and would tell Michael about it. Jake quickly cast an intermediate defensive spell over it, that only Michael or he could touch it, and knocked on the boy’s door. 

After a minute, he heard it slowly open. Jake could see Michael, slightly hiding behind the door and shy, until he noticed it was Jake. Michael’s mood almost instantly changed. “Good morning Michael!” He smiled, arms behind his back as he hid the soap. 

The smaller shyly waved and walked outside, shutting the door behind him. He looked at Jake, confused at the odd motion he was doing with his hands. “I have a gift.”

Jake ignored the heartache that Michael’s eyes seemed to light up at the meer idea of a gift. He got so many he was numb to it, when his friend most likely never had one. “Well, actually two.” He chuckled and held the soap in one hand to move it around. “Here’s gift number one.”

Michael stared at the poorly made bar of soap and took it, giving Jake a look of ‘are you sure?’ “Yep! I made it for you.” He wondered if there was a spell he could find for Michael to let him speak, or MIND THOUGHTS. Oh that would be AWESOME!

The boy shuffled, never having gotten a gift before, and now getting two from his first friend. “Ok so, I stole this book a while ago- you can borrow it.” Jake grabbed Michael’s free hand and dragged him to the bush. “It’s a book that will teach you magic. I hid it here but you probably know better hiding places.”

Michael was frozen in shock. He reached over and picked it up. That’s when Jake noticed he was crying. “Michael?” He scooted closer to him, worried. Small arms wrapped around him suddenly, and he heard muffled sobs. Not of those he heard from before, but happier ones. Jake pat his back and chuckled. “It took me a while to first learn anything at all, but I can do this now.” Jake let the mana tingle in his finger, and he touched the ground with it, watching in a few seconds as a flower grew and bloomed. 

Michael wiped his face clean of tears and touched it, amazed. Jake enjoyed being with Michael. Well, he enjoyed everyone else too, but there was something different about Michael that pulled him to him. “How old are you?” Jake asked. Michael held up 9 fingers. 

He was so small for being 9 years old. He would have guessed he was 6 or 7, at most. Michael hugged the book that was almost as big as his chest, and was about to cry again from happiness. “I don’t mind letting you borrow it.” He smiled. “Only if you show me what you learned when I come back.” 

He got a nod and smiled. “Okay. I have to go because Claudette will beat me for leaving her, but I want to see you again!” He got up and waved to Michael, quickly running back to Claudette. 

“Why do you always run off?” She scolded him, but it was light hearted. She knew Jake was looking forward to this day since he left. “Awe come on, Claud!” Meg walked outside. “He’s a kid that wants to play!”

She chuckled softly. “Alright alright.” Jake went to his bag on the porch and handed Meg a lumpy bar of soap. She gasped and took it. “You made me this?” He nodded and smiled at her shyly. “Yes. I’m sorry it’s not that good. Laurie could make them look nice but I couldn’t.” 

“Jake, I don’t care how it looks. This is amazing. Thank you!” She set the soap down and picked him up, swinging him around and laughing. “You’re too sweet! How did you get this sweet?” Jake, dizzy and being strangled, couldn’t reply even if he knew an answer to that question. 

“JAAAAKE!” He heard someone scream. Meg dropped him, and before he could recover, someone slammed right into him and tackled him. “Where have you been!?”

“M-my.. home.” He wheezed from the ground. “Get offa me.” David, the one who had tackled him, rolled off. “You need to stop by more.”

“Hard to.” Jake sat up and sighed. “I’m sorry.” He reached over into his bag and threw the soap at David. “I made everyone soap.”

“Whoa what? How much did it cost?” “Don’t worry about that.” David stared at him before accepting the poorly made soap. “Thanks, I guess.” David looked away. 

Jake got up and looked at Claudette, wondering if he could eat breakfast. She noticed his expression before he said it. “Yes. Just give me a minute.” Claudette looked to David. “When you’re done with morning duties get Quentin and come over.”

David didn’t need to be told twice and nodded before going back home with his new gift. Jake smiled at Claudette and hugged her. “Can I help you make breakfast?”

“After you almost blew up the kitchen making spaghetti? No.” Jake chuckled at that memory only a week ago. Jeff was so angry and confused how he messed up pasta, that he was banned from cooking for a week and three days. 

Jake walked inside and sat at the small wooden table, noting how banged up and old it was. He laid his head on it and closed his eyes, not tired but not wanting to look. “Head off the table.” He made a noise and sat up, knowing Claudette’s word was the final say. “Yes mam.” 

The past two weeks he had been reading and practicing magic, but also doing other things. Cooking was one, until he messed up. He took up morning running before going to Dwight’s room, and would try to eat more. He had more endurance, and was ready to not die of exhaustion today like he did two weeks ago. 

Jake moved his finger around the wooden table, wondering if there was a spell that would heal old things like this. He glanced up at Claudette and Meg talking, and occasionally pecking each others lips. Every time they did he would look away, since they glanced back at him nervously. 

He never questioned it or found it odd they did this. Jake knew that the majority of everyone liked girls and boys together, but seeing his surrogate mother and Meg together, Jake just knew that they were meant to be. “Why aren’t there more relationships like you two?”

Meg choked and looked back at him. “Where did this question come from?” “Well, Paul always talks about wanting to get a girl, that I should too, and I only see boy and girl relationships.”

“Well, our relationship isn’t welcome, but we won’t be kicked out because of it.” Meg was trying to put it lightly. “It’s uncommon- nothing to worry about!” 

He sighed and leaned back against the chair. “Why is everything so confusing.” He groaned to the ceiling. “Well you’re young.” Claudette gabbed Meg hard with her elbow. “We will explain it more later. Here.” Claudette said, handing Jake a bowl of grits. 

He hugged her and smiled. “Thank you.” The two other women made their own bowls, and he ate when they sat down. Compared to the food he eats at home, this was awful. However he knew he wouldn’t eat again until lunch, and Claudette made it. It wasn’t bad at all, and he liked it too. 

Jake ate every bite and put the bowl in the sink before rushing out the door before they could say anything to stop him. It was too early for any of the group to be able to come over, having so many chores to do. Jake sat on the porch and stared at the town, hundreds of feet away. He could hear the faint sounds of people talking, animals moving around, and clatter. 

He loved this. Jake rested his hands on his arms over the railing and stared and the beauty of it all, something he could only have bits at a time but never fully have. He was happy he got to experience it though. 

Jake looked to David’s house on the right and saw him and Quentin arguing over something while carrying some logs. David yelled something and the smaller boy dropped the logs by accident. Their father, or David’s really, came out and helped them do their chore before going to do his own. 

Jake smiled to himself and looked at Michael’s home to the left. Inside, his family was doing.. something, but outside Michael had to do all of the chores. He didn’t notice it before, but Michael’s family never worked outside or did anything to help Michael. 

It fueled his rage. 

He wanted to somehow take Michael back to the castle, where he was far away from his family, but also to play with him all of the time. Jake closed his eyes and sighed, bored. He wanted to be able to play with them at any time. 

“I’m BORED.” Jake groaned. “Then you can come in here and do the dishes!” “Nevermind!” Jake quickly ran off before she could force him to do them and decided to do other chores. He used what knowledge he had to fix up some very basic things, or clean others like the watering can to fix his boredom. 

That was, until someone dumped water all over him. “Hey!” Jake wiped the water from his face and looked up to see Philip snickering. “Hey yourself. Want to play?”

“Play wha-“ Another bucket of water was dumped over him. Jake stood up, now soaking wet. “Why!?” He pushed his hair back and glared at David, who had done the second one. “It’s funny. Plus Claud ‘ad two layin’ ‘round.” Jake flicked water on him. “What are we playing?”

“Well, today we planned to go to the lake.” Not pond, Jake noted. So it wasn’t the hidden one Michael showed him that they would be going to. “Oh I d-“ Jake stopped himself. They wouldn’t have specific clothing for swimming. Philip picked him up. “You’re going!” 

He must have thought he didn’t want to swim. Jake yelped and squirmed on the teen, trying to escape. “Wait-“ He was running. Jake saw a glimpse of Quentin, David, and Feng running after them. 

Before he knew it, he was chucked right into the icy cold water of a lake. Jake surfaced, coughing up some water. “Rude!” But he was smiling. The others, of course, took this opportunity to canon ball beside him. Philip made the biggest. Jake wondered about Michael though, but those thoughts vanished when someone splashed him. 

Jake splashed Quentin and ducked under the water, swimming a bit away and surfacing again. Feng attacked him and dragged him under before letting go. Jake was laughing so hard he swallowed some water. David was attacking Philip, trying to do what Feng just did to him, but failing. Philip dunked David under and reached over, grabbing Feng and tossing her into the air and forward. She screamed and splashed into the water, resurfacing while laughing. 

“Do me!” Quentin said, swimming to Philip, who gladly threw the boy. Jake enjoyed just watching, but David grabbed his arm and yanked him over to Philip. Before he could react, he was being thrown into the air. He surfaced, giggling. 

Until lunch, everyone swam around playing games like Marco Polo, Watermelon ball, and many others Jake did not know existed. He sucked at watermelon ball, and it was tiring. 

They were laying on the shore talking. Well, Feng Philip and David were. Quentin and Jake were just listening unless they wanted to join in. He felt that feeling he had in the forest a few weeks ago, when first playing with the mana-Michael often, and remembered he forgot to tell Dwight about it. 

Jake sat up, too hungry and wanting to calm down from the socialization he was getting used to. To his surprise, Quentin came with him. Jake nodded at him, and he got a tired nod back. 

He had noticed long ago Quentin always looked tired. About half way back to Claudette’s house, he decided to speak up. “Why do you look tired?” “I am tired.” “All of the time?” There was a long pause, and Jake wondered if Quentin didn’t want to tell him. 

“I have insomnia.” Jake could sense this was both a truth, and a lie. He didn’t ask more, and nodded, having no idea what that was. “I’m sorry.”

They walked back in silence. Quentin followed him until they were close enough to depart. Both boys waved and went into their respected houses. Jake was still soaking wet, but not dripping anymore from the walk and sitting out of the water for a few minutes. 

“Out!” Claudette suddenly came out of no where and pushed him outside. She threw a towel at him and directed him towards a secluded area outside. “I’ll get you some pants but that’s all I have.” Jake just sighed, nodding as he understood. He took off his shirt first and dried off with the old towel, then changed his pants. 

Claudette came out and hung his wet clothes on a line Jake had seen before but never questioned why it was there. “What’s that?” “When we get done washing clothes, we hang them up to dry. Like this.” She pinned his shirt and pants to the wire. “However at your castle theres a wire where anything hung from it dries in seconds.”

Something he never knew existed that he took for granted, once again. Jake nodded and wrapped the old towel around his shoulders and draped it down like a cape to keep him warm. “How long? A few minutes?” Claudette chuckled. “More like a few hours.” “WHAT!”

Jake ran over to the clothes and glared at them as though that would dry them faster. He gave up and sighed, looking back at Claudette. “Have you made lunch?” “Yes, it’s bread and-“ “BREAD!”

Jake took off inside the house without hearing what Claudette said. He walked in to see Meg shoveling a piece of it into her mouth. “Save some for me!!” He ran over and grabbed his piece, and took a bite out of it. As always, it was amazing. Claudette came inside, sighing. “Are you serious? Make a plate!” 

Meg put another slice on her plate, alone with cheese and dried meat. She sat down as Claudette made Jake’s plate, adding carrots to it. “Ugh. Carrots?” Jake whined once it was set down in front of him. “Jake not everyone can get what they want to eat.” 

The young prince sighed and shoveled down the carrots first to get it out of the way. He then chewed on the dried meat, practically drooling. It was good. Jake hid a piece of meat in his pocket and looked outside. The sunlight had all but vanished as dark clouds were rolling in. 

“A storm.” Meg said, sighing. Jake looked at her, confused. “Come on, we have to prepare for that.” They hadn’t finished eating, so it must be urgent. Jake followed them outside as they picked up any items that could be blown around. Jake got his clothes and helped tuck everything inside safely. Looking around at the other houses, everyone else was doing the same. The wind was starting to blow harder, and the flowers around Claudette’s house were shaking. 

Jake looked at Michael’s house to see him frantically doing things. Alone. He ran to Claudette, and grabbed her hand. “Can we help Michael?” She looked towards his house and nodded. “Meg, finish up!” “OK!”

He smiled and ran over there first, but started to feel light rain drops. Jake helped Michael get the horse into the small stable, while Claudette picked up important things and set them on the porch for Michael to take inside. 

“Is there anything else?” Jake asked him. Michael shook his head and smiled softly. He pulled the dried meat out of his pocket and gave it to him, but Michael refused to take it. Jake grabbed his hand, put it in, and crossed his arms. “You’re taking that and you will eat it!” The smaller boy seemed.. worried? Why? Claudette walked over and ruffled Jake’s hair. The rain was picking up. “We can come back after the storm, if you’d like, Michael.” 

He shook his head and suddenly hugged them both before going to the porch and taking things inside. Jake grabbed her hand and smiled. “Hehe.”

“What did you do?” She asked as they walked back home. “Nothing!” Jake looked away, as though that would make her forget the suspiciousness of his actions. For once, she dropped it and walked inside. Claudette locked the doors and windows while meg started to set u buckets. 

“Why are you placing buckets around?” As if to answer his question, he saw a small drop fall into one. Outside, the wind was whistling and the rain was pouring harder now. Jake sat against a wall and hugged his legs, sighing. He couldn’t play with his friends, possibly for the rest of today. 

Meg sat beside him and wrapped her arm around his tiny shoulders. “Jake its okay! We can play games inside.” It wasn’t the same though. He nodded and stared at the floor in front of him. 

Claudette came back with cards and sat down in front of the two. “Go fish?” Meg and Jake smiled, agreeing. Jake didn’t know any card game and had to be taught each. However, he won a lot and it boosted his mood. 

By the time they were playing Slaps, Jake had a god awful feeling zip through him. He froze, not understanding this emotion. His mana was absolutely going crazy at the sign of danger. Jake stood up and quickly ran to a door, ignoring Claudette and Meg’s worrying questions. Jake went outside, feeling absolutely sick, but he had to know what is going on. 

There was nothing outside but rain and wind. But he just knew there was something wrong. There had to be. He shut the door and walked around the porch, looking for whatever may be that feeling. Nothing. 

Inside, he felt like a storm worse than the one he was practically in. What was going on? Should he risk doing a spell in this state? He wouldn’t do it. Dwight told him not to. 

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his magic inside to calm it down, but nothing was working. It was screaming at him to go somewhere and do something. So, Jake let it guide him. It was like a small force. It took him out into the rain, and towards the forest. Of course. 

And he ran. He didn’t even know why, he could be running into some magical bear for all he knew, but he trusted his magic. Jake hadn’t noticed, but the defensive spell he learned was above his head and blocking out rain like an umbrella. When had he cast that?

He was pulled to the left, so he went that way. Jake suddenly stopped to see multiple tiny lights hiding under leaves and anywhere dry. He walked slowly to not startle the lights, that he knew were magical, but instead walked to where they all seemed to be looking. 

Jake passed some bushes and stopped, almost falling into a big ditch. Looking down, he saw more orb-lights around- around Michael! Michael was down there and not moving. “Michael!?” He couldn’t jump down, so he quickly ran along the ditch until he saw a shallow enough spot, and ran back and deeper. It was muddy and his feet were practically glued to the ground. 

He dropped beside Michael, making the orbs flutter around nervously. Michael looked like he had taken a beating and fell down, most likely breaking some bones. Jake was shaking, and not because he was cold. He had no idea how to help him. He put his hand to his neck and was so thankful to feel a heartbeat, because he looked dead. Jake couldn’t drag him out of the forest, or do anything to heal him. 

Wait. Jake summoned his mana, crying as a misty Dwight appeared. The mana looked confused for a moment. “Jake you’re not sup-“ “Save him!” He didn’t care if it was risky. It was likely Michael was going to die. 

The mana Dwight seemed to now see and understand the situation. He crouched down beside Michael. “Jake, this is going to hurt you a lot. Are you alright with that?” Jake nodded, as it was probably a healing spell that took his own health and switched it with Michael’s, since they had no herbs, and using mana right now would most likely be disastrous. He began to say things Jake didn’t understand, and almost instantly he felt pain. Pain he never felt before. He had been hit so hard he almost blacked out, but he could feel the way his ribs were suddenly not right, and his everything- everything hurt. 

He suddenly coughed up blood, but seeing Michael suddenly look okay was good enough for him. Dwight was talking and he couldn’t understand the words, though he knew they were English. He felt hands on his shoulders, trying to keep him awake but Jake just couldn’t. He blacked out from the pain.

Dwight had tried to keep him awake to risk using his own magic on him to heal him, but when he passed out he vanished, mana going back into the host. Jake had taken most of Michael’s injuries, not enough to kill him, but enough where both boys were safe. The defensive magic umbrella stayed, though, making any rain that fell upon it not hit either of them. 

Michael woke up an hour later, confused as almost nothing hurt like it should. He was shocked to even be alive. He noticed the umbrella first, then Jake beside him a few feet away. Michael sat up, his side completely caked in mud, but Jake was so much worse. Michael knew he fell down, he remembered the painful long minutes of pain before blacking out. 

He went over to Jake and saw that the wounds his father gave him before he ran off were now on Jake. Michael was too small to pick him up. He had to get Claudette. ‘Please stay safe while I’m gone..’ Michael thought, and ran out of the ditch. He had to leave to save him. He hadn’t even noticed the lights around the area, and some now following him. 

One went across his face and he yelped in shock. Were they dangerous? He noticed they were trying to guide him somewhere. Not out of the forest, but in. Michael took his chances and followed them. 

He heard a voice, someone calling a name. Michael ran towards it to see Claudette, looking fearful. Without wasting time he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to where he ran from. Even if he could answer her questions, he wouldn’t. His only goal was to get Claudette to the ditch. 

She didn’t scream when she saw him. The magic umbrella thing he saw earlier was gone, and Jake was soaked. She picked him up and followed Michael out of the ditch and back to her house, awkwardly holding the umbrella and Jake at the same time. 

Meg looked up when Claudette bust into her own home, confusion, then worry appearing on her face. “What happened?” “I don’t know. Jake’s badly hurt.” He set Jake down on her old couch and took off his shirt, wincing as she saw even more bruises and cuts. Michael stood there awkwardly and was crying silently, not knowing how to help. 

He didn’t know how Jake knew where he was, or how he found him, but somehow his friend had sought him out and switched their wounds. So far, Jake has given him so much. Bread, dried meat, soap, a beginners guide to magic, and most importantly a friendship. 

“We have to get him to Dwight. Like, right now.” “How? I can’t do it alone.” Meg sighed. “I’ll come-“

“No! God, Meg, if anyone saw you there-“

“What other choice!?” 

They glanced at Michael before ruling him out. There was no way a sudden appearance of a peasant boy would make sense. “You two can come with me to the gate. That’s as far as we can get together.”

Meg nodded and wrapped Jake up in an old blanket before picking him up. The entire time Jake’s breaking had been irregular and he would occasionally whine in pain, his face twisted in it. The blond haired woman held him close as Claudette held the umbrella out for her. She took Michael’s hand with her own free one and quickly, almost running, went to the castle.

Michael was no idiot. No one here was. Claudette worked in the kings castle, and talked about Prince Jake non-stop and how adorable he was. She told everyone to pretend they didn’t know he was the prince, since he wanted to escape and just have fun with everyone. 

They all agreed. Michael had thought he would be stuck up like all the stories he heard from adults with other royals, so when he saw the prince, literally wearing peasants clothing, trying to get his attention, he panicked. Michael had already told himself there was 0 chance he would be friends with Jake, prince or not. 

But he had sought him out every chance he could, and even brought gifts. And now.. now he really knew why Claudette cared about a royal so much. He was absolutely not like the other ones, the rich assholes. Michael was sure he would have died slowly, alone in that ditch unable to move, and yet.. a prince saved him. 

He owed Jake more than just his life, now. Seeing him occasionally cough up blood because of him, or really his father, made him feel things he never felt. Michael always pushed his emotions down. Feeling nothing was better than feeling pain. Jake made him feel good emotions though, like happiness and excitement. 

He saw the gates ahead, and looked at Jake once more, who was now pale and oddly relaxed. That was not good. 

The knight saw them running. He was in on it, Michael knew when he saw Claudette running with Jake in her arms, at some point Meg and her switching. Without hesitation he opened the gate, and Meg grabbed Michael’s hand. He watched sadly as his friend was taken into the castle. 

Claudette ran straight for Dwights room, however she was met with him midway. Dwight had just seen her coming through the gate using the magic to watch Jake, and quickly took him to the infirmary, which was empty. “What happened?” “I don’t know. He was safe at home then suddenly he looked terrified and ran out of the house and into the forest. I went after him, Michael found me, I don’t know why he was there, and took me to Jake who was like this-“

Dwight took the blanket off and lightly pressed his hand’s into his ribs, noticing the way Jake suddenly reacted. “Leave.” He told the other. “Make sure no one comes in here.” She nodded and without hesitation left the infirmary, standing at the door to guard it while Dwight did what he needed to do. 

Jake woke up to no pain, and quietness. Way too quiet. He was on a bed, and had no idea how he got here. He remembered going to the town, the lake.. storm.. MICHAEL. Jake sat up suddenly. “Michael!?” He looked around but only saw Dwight, who was doing something a few feet away and looked terrified. Jake must have scared him. 

“Where’s-“ “He’s okay. Whatever you did, never do it again.” Dwight walked over to him and sat on a chair beside the bed. “Please tell me what happened.”

Jake didn’t feel any pain, and sighed. “I had a really bad feeling something happened. I don’t know what. My magic was freaking out like, like a storm so I just followed to where it wanted. I saw Michael just-“ Jake teared up but held it back. “Just laying there. I thought he was dead. So i ran over and he- he looked so weak, Dwight.” Jake was balling up the sheets. 

“I’m sorry but- I summoned uh, mana you?” He didn’t know how to explain it. “And you did something, I don’t know what.. but suddenly Michael was ok and I wasn’t.” Dwight racked his brain for a moment. “I think I did a heal-switch, where in dire situations when you can’t use some spells or herbs you..” He paused, then rubbed his face. 

“Why do you always get into trouble?” Jake stared, confused. “H-hey whatever mana-you did is kind of your fault!” He had a point. “What did I- i mean you- do?”

“Used your mana and his, to swap your physical conditions, but not all the way. If it had been, you would have been in worse condition.” “So why am I in trouble?” He asked. 

“You know why you can summon me, Michael, and Claudette as humans?” A nod. “Somehow, which I still need to understand, you use our own mana to bring us out as ourselves completely.” He paused. “You knew things you shouldn’t have known with mine, so you somehow gained power.” 

“And?”

“Michael probably gained a lot from you, even if your level is smaller than mine.”

Jake flopped on the bed and sighed. “Is that bad?” “Yes and no. He’s still young, and even you have trouble not using magic. Peasants here aren’t supposed to know it, so when they do, they are banished.”

He sighed softly and looked up at the ceiling. Jake wondered if he was okay. “I want to learn healing spells. To heal people or objects.”

“Later. Right now we need to get your mana under control.” He nodded, noticing just now how it was restless. “Alright..” He watched as Dwight said another spell, and he was instantly drowsy. Jake couldn’t fight it, and fell asleep once more. 


End file.
